Tough Love
by ToxicAlpacas
Summary: Love and Friendship get a little out of hand when Cole Plante tries to take Cadence away from Franky, who is contiously trying to express his love for her. Who will get Cadences attention?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys!

this is my first fanifc so i thought i would write a club penguin one! I hope you enjoy, please R&R! thanks!

Cadence rubbed her eyes as she opened the door to the main stage of the music cruise ship, yawning, she took a seat next to Zendaya. "Hey.." she said quietly, still rubbing her eyes.

"Morning!..gosh...you look tired!" Zendaya replied, hugging Cadence. "the waves keep you up?"

"yeah..i've never slept on a boat before..i dont think im gonig to be able to make another two weeks..." Cadence yawned again, stroking her fringe with her hand. "..doesnt help when your right next to Penguin Band..they were up talking ALL night!"

Zendaya looked at her, rasing her eyebrows, laughing. "All night? really?"

"it felt like it..i can hardly keep my eyes open-"

Just as Cadence finished her sentance, DJ Cole burst into the room and walked over to her.

"Hey good looking" Her placed both hands on her shoulders.

"get gone Cole, she doesnt need you!" Zendaya said sharply. Zen and Cole had recently had an argument in the Buffet, now if they talk, they snarl.

"oh shush you..Cadence..do you need me?" Cole smiled, cuddling her tightly.

"Cole please...im really tired can i just have five minutes?" Cadence said, putting her head on the wall.

"you can have all the time in the world, baby!" Cole winked, starting to walk away.

"great- we'll have the whole year" Zendaya said, now looking quite cross. "leave her alone! she doesnt want you here..and i dont either, so just..just leave! go!" Zendaya pushed him out of the room.

"Zen..why dont you let him talk?..and thanks..i really didnt want him here" Cadence said, turning to face Zendaya with her hair over her face.

"cos you dont want to listen to that blabber on for ages do you? Flirting badly..is it worth it? really?" Zen replied, hugging Cadence again. "he's okay for, like, five seconds"

Cadence Laughed.

"okay, okay"

Zen and Cadence sat down, close to the door Cole had exited through.

"What do you look for in a guy, kaydee." Zen asked Cadence.

"erm..i dunno, really..kind..must like music, nice clothes, nice car..nice personality, must have a sense of humor. never moody. and more importantly..must love me for me" Cadence replied, putting a peice of grapefruit in her mouth.

"aw thats cute..i look for the same practicly.." Zen replied, also eating the grapefruit.

On the other side of the door, Cole listened to everything Cadence said, smiled then began walknig back to his room on the ship.

_**NOTE: hey! Thanks for reading, also, Kaydee is a nickname i have given Cadence. its just a shorter version of her name. I hope you all like this, please review so i know if to continue it or not- also, suggestions are welcome! and if you want your penguin to be in the story- im sure i could make room! sorry if this chapter seems abit short! they will get longer, i promise! thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"The Party starts now!" Cadence finished singing, and smiled as the huge crowd of penguins screamed her name. "thanks guys!" She blew a kiss, then went backstage.

"blowing kisses eh?" Cole said, leaning on the wall. Wide eyes, smiling seductively.

"yeah..their my fans i love them" Cadence smiled as she spoke, looking at the dimond covered microphone, admiring it.

"thats not the only thing you can blow..." Cole's face got abit more seductive, a smile creeping on his beak.

"ew cole, no, thats just wrong!" Cadence said, looking ill. "...cant believe you just said that..ew"

cole laughed, putting his arm over her. "How'd you feel about getting dinner after my performance.."

"erm..thats really nice of you, Cole, but..i just think..thats..a little weird." Cadence said, trying not to offend him.

"What do you mean? A little weird" Cole said softly, pulling her face to face with him.

"i mean like, were friends..were not..in love"

"thats just what you think" Cole winked at Cadence, she giggled abit.

"listen, Cole. i know you love me and stuff..and you really really wanna try me on..but-"

"heh..try you on" Cole sniggered.

"shut. up...as i was saying-"

"hahaha..try you on" Cole laughed again, looking in her eyes

"Cole!"

"sorry"

"Ok, as I was saying. Someone else loves me too, I think. And I know him very well, your a great guy and all Cole but... I just sorta couldnt see us together. that way" Cadence struggled to find the right words to use. She didnt want to offend him.

"..theres...another guy?" Cole's eyes were almost filled with tears, his seductive face was replaced by a plain, emotionless, pale expression.

"kind of..Cole..im really sorry." Cadence said, looking down at the microphone, fiddling with it.

"i..i didnt realise..i guess..i sorta forgot that there was other guys, you know." Cole said, looking quite useless. "..i thought only i loved you.."

"Cole..no matter who you are, theres always gonna be that one person infront of you..except if you Gary...Theres always going to be someone who is better than you..and you cant help that" Cadence said, looking at him meaningfully.

"what?"

"Love is Hit or Miss..everyone gets a try and you either get it or you dont. Love can never last with a maybe answer." Cadence said. Now feeling deep.

"so your saying..i will never get a chance with you?" Cole asked, sounding offended.

"no no! I'm saying your turn will come around and you'll fail or succeed." Cadence clarified herself.

"..so far..am i failing?" Cole asked quietly.

"erm...your err..kinda..sorta..kinda-"

"failing. I get it." Cole said, now seeming abit agressive.

"no..cole!-"

"Cadence..all this time i've been trying to attract you..and you tell me i'm failing?! You wouldnt treat me like this if you knew how much i think about you! Countless nights lay in bed wondering if tomorrow will bring good or bad! I just want to be yours, you to be mine! To be happy! only you, Cadence, could ever make me feel happy! Please cadence! you dont understand!" Cole grapped both of cadences hands, making her drop the microphone and before Cadence could think of a reply, landed a kiss on her lips.

He broke away quickly, still holding Cadence's hands tight- he looked into her eyes. A single tear falling down his cheek. Cadence looked back, confused.

"please...please Cadence..."

"cole..i-i..i dont know" Cadence stuttered.

Just as Cole was about to speak, Zendaya burst into the room. without looking Cole hit Cadence's lips with another kiss, holding the side of her face, preventing her from looking at Zendaya.

"Holy Mother of mackerel" Zen looked at the pair, then left the room, closing the door behind her. Cole broke the kiss again. looking at the floor.

"i-i'm sorry" Cole said, hanging his head.

Cadence stood infront of him, shocked at what had just happened. She blinked a couple of times, then let out a loud sigh. She came closer, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Both had eyes closed, comforted in each others arms- lips touching softly.

"What about the other guy" Cole said, still with their arms around each other.

"He's just gonna have to wait isnt he" Cadence sighed, letting go of Cole, he smiled at her. the crown screaming Cole's name.

"Guess i better go. oh and er..whats about dinner?" Cadence laughed, nodding as he walked out on stage, waving to her. She sat down on the chairs behind her, face in her hands as Zendaya re-entered the room- taking a seat next to her.

"wow girl..wow" Zendaya said, still scarred from her previous entry attempt. "i got four words for you, girl"

"what are they?" Cadence said, lifting her head up, looking at her.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" zen shouted, standing infront of her.

"i dont know..i really, really dont know"

_**Thanks to TheSunnyPenguinPony for letting me know about my grammar! really sorry about that haha :p**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cadence waited outside the Pizza Parlor, she had a pink fleaced coat on, holding a purple shoulder bag. She took out her phone to check her texts. Nothing.

"ahh..come on Cole..hurry up its cold..." Cadence spoke to herself quietly, she didnt want penguins to hear her. one because she didnt want a crowd tonight and two because she was talking to herself. Cole tapped her shoulder, then hugged her from behind.

"Hey.." Cole smiled, kissing her cheek, then turning her so she faced him.

"oh..hi" Cadence smiled sweetly, she leaned in to kiss him nervously. Their lips met for a second, then broke apart. "shall we.." Cadence gestured to go to the pizza parlor.

"yeah yeah, sure. after you" Cole said, holding the door open like a gentleman. Cadence entered the pizza parlor and took a seat, cole sitting oposite her.

"so...how are you?" Cole asked sweetly, holding both of cadence's flippers above the table.

"good good...and you?" Cadence asked, gripping his flippers.

"couldnt be better...now your here" Cole smiled, kissing her flipper. "so..what do you want to eat?"

Cadence picked up the menu "i think i'd like..pizza" Both penguins giggled. "ermm..im not fussed"

"do you like chicken?" Cole asked, who was also looking at a menu.

"yeah!" Cadence smiled "chicken pizza it is then!" As Cadence spoke, cole stood up and walked to the counter to order the food. Cadence had her chin in her hands, watching cole.

_Maybe this wont be bad? Maybe he's wonderful. hm_

Cadence thought to herself, but ot break her thinking- Her ICEphone rang. she took it out of her bag, took a look at the caller and opened her eyes wider. She heard coles voice and rejected the call.

"babe" Cole looked at cadence, who smiled back.

"sorry..mothers. haha" Cadence giggled nervously.

"haha..yeah. So..." Cole said, trying to start a converstation with his new girlfriend. "Cadence..will this other boy get in the way of our relationship?"

"no no..im sure he will keep his distance.." Cadence smiled, being reminded of the call.

"good..i know it seems shallow but..it kinda makes me paranoid...thinking of it" Cole said, holding her flipppers once again.

"aw.." Cadence cooed at him. smiling again. The waiter arrived with their pizza and they began eating. "im just gonna nip to the toilet..i'll be back" cadence quickly ran off to the toilet.

"ok" Cole smiled as he watched her leave, just as he was about to wipe his flippers, he felt and heard vibrating. He lifted the napkin up and found Cadence's phone. it was ringing. Cole hesitated- should he answer it? should he ask her about it? After a second or two of thinking, he answered it.

"hello?" He said down the phone, covering his over ear with his flipper, attempting to block out the sound of the other penguins around him.

"hi is Cadence there?" The caller said.

"erm..shes busy at the momen-" Cole put the phone down as he saw cadence walking back, he threw the phone into her bag. "baby"

"hey" Cadence flicked her hair then sat down.

"so erm..your phone just rang i think" Cole smiled, he didnt want her to know he picked up her phone, but he wanted her to know someone rang.

"oh" Cadence looked around for her phone on the table. Then in her bag. "...im sure i put it on the table.." she looked at it. 2 new messages. "oh oh..it was just another friend"

"oh.." Cole looked at her facial expressions. "who?"

"..." Cadence didnt answer.

"cadence?" Cole said, wanting her attention.

"yes?" She replied, putting her phone down on the table.

"who was it?" Cole asked, now feeling abit paranoid that it was the other boy.

"erm..zendaya and.." Cadence closed her eyes. "...and the other one"

Coles face looked confused. "..the..other one?"

"yeah..look i dont wanna talk about him with my boyfriend...he's..nothing to us. Cole..your my one and only" Cadence said, smiling shyly.

"but...who is it?" cole asked.

"..franky" Cadence said, gripping his flippers tight, smiling shyly at him.

_Oh cadence..What have you done._


	4. Chapter 4

Cole sat in his car as Cadence got in the passengers side. Neither of them spoke. all that could be heard was the radio playing quietly. Cadence let out a loud sigh.

"Cole..he wont come between us" Cadence sighed again, closing her eyes. She turned her head to face Cole and opened her eyes, looking into his. She edged closer to him, placing her flipper on his. "..Im not like that...i wont let one person get inbetween us"

Cole smiled at her, leaning over the gearstick. Their lips touched. It was soft and nice, but something felt different about this kiss. It felt like it was ment to be. Cadence felt Cole attemping to break the kiss, but she clinged on. The kissed lasted about 2 minutes. not including the small break offs.

"Cadence.." Cole said softly.

"yeah" She answered. Her phone rung once more. she looked at her bag "...should i?"

"yeah, yeah its cool" Cole smiled, he started the car and began driving to Cadence's house.

"Hello?" Cadence answered. "oh..hi franky" She looked at Cole, smiling. She turned loud speaker on.

"hi Cadence...Erm..listen..i was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere tomorrow...i know its a little weird, just to the mall or something? we'll get dinner and you can go shopping.." Franky spoke down the phone, he didnt know he was on speaker phone. Cole scowled in such a way that cadence smiled awkwardly.

"erm..franky..i know this is gonna be hard for you and all, but i'm kinda taken tomorrow...and every other day" Cadence said, she didnt want to upset cole or Franky.

"what do you mean? 'every other day'?" Franky asked, sounding puzzled.

Cadence let out a sigh. "Franky..i'm sorta..dating someone. i just dont think i would be right to do such an intimate thing with another boy, when i'm in love. im sorry" Cadence said.

"oh...i understand. i had no idea-"

"its fine, Franky, really. I'm sorry...i should of told you sooner. I'm really, really sorry." Cadence started to feel a lump in the back of her throat.

"no no no, its cool, its cool. have fun then! see ya!" Franky put the phone down. He sounded..happy?

Cadence sat back in her seat.

Silence.

neither of them spoke. The radio wasnt playing, the phone wasnt ringing. All that could be heard was the car and their breathing. Cadence's mind replayed Franky's voice. over and over like a broken record. She started thinking this was her fault, what she should of done and how see could make it better. No matter how hard she tried, she couldnt stop thinking of franky.

_I should of told him i loved him ages ago. I dont love Cole, i love Franky..i shouldnt be here..I've ruined everything i once had with franky and will ever have. I love him..so much._

She thought to herself, feeling a tear form in her eye, she forced herself a yawn to make it look like her eyes were watering, and to hopefully start a conversation off with her 'boyfriend'.

nothing.

_I dont want this..Cole's a wonderful guy. he's kind, thoughtful, respectful..but he'll never be as kind, thoughtful and respectful as Franky is an will ever be. I'll never be truely happy here. I dont like him..im close to hating him._

_But thats true love right?_

_No it isnt. no it is not._

Cadence burst into tears, her face was buried in her hands, covering her face desperate to hide from Cole. She tried to be quiet, but it was clear she was crying. Cole pulled over. Cadence didnt notice this, but Cole wrapped his arms round her and pulled her over so she was leaning on his chest. by now cadence had obviously realised Cole was hugging her. She didnt want to, but she couldnt help herself. She leaning into him, cuddling up to him in the car, crying on his shoulder, his arms still wrapped around her burying her face in his chest as she sniffled, crying.

"shhh" Cole stroked her hair until she had calmec down, but the hug remained. He looked at her phone in her bag and evil rose in his eyes, thinking to himself;

_you'll be sorry, franky, just wait till tomorrow..._

**_sorry about it being short, i had to update quickly. the next chaper will be twice the length of this, i promise!_**


	5. Chapter 5

The previous chapters havnt had that much strong language in, but this one does and the story form know on seems like it will. The story wasnt rated T for nothing! please dont be offended by it~

Cole looked around the studio car park, waiting for Cadence. He had been stood there for 15 minutes now and there was still no sign of her. He pulled out his phone and had two texts from cadence.

_11:37PST_

_Hey, running abit late! had to help Aunt Artic take the penguin times to the Book room! Please dont wait around for me! xxx_

_11:46PST_

_So sorry! still late! i'm helping Aunt Artic out at her igloo, she needs me to watch her puffles until she gets back from work,i'll be at the studio for about 1:30, so so sorry! Love ya!xxx_

Cole took a deep breath in, then let it out. Annoyed at himself, he walked back into the studio, only to find a confused, angry and tired looking Zendaya standing right infront of the doors. Blocking his way. They exchanged glances- both already fed up with each others presence.

"Cole, what they hell?" Zendaya asked him with an annoyed tone.

"What bone are you picking this time zen?" Cole replied, sounding just as annoyed.

"Like you dont know! Attracting Cadence like that, making her feel bad for you by kissing her so she would date you! Hell i thought she would of seen sense by now! i mean, like, its been a day! one whole day!" Zendaya put her hands on her hips.

"I loved her, i told her this! She loves me, she told me she has loved me since the moment we met! stop trying to split us up! I love her-"

"yeah until another girl shows up and you taste her lips! Your a lier and a player, Cadence deserves so much better than you! she deserves some like...someone like...Franky, maybe?" Zendaya rased her eyebrows.

Crow breathed out loudly when she said his name, looking away slightly.

"oh oh oh! Franky! yeah sorry my bad! you dont like him do you because he is so much better than you! and you know he will end up with Cadence because he is the one for her! I'm telling you now- this relationship will last a week, or a month at most. Theres just way too many nicer, kinder and more considerate boys out there for her..." Zen admired her white jacket as she spoke to him.

"Why would cadence look at other guys while she is in a relationship with me, she obviously loves me. Cadence would never go out with someone out of pity!" Cole fought back, he was sick of Zendaya trying to stick her beak in everything.

"Pity? PITY? you think i mean she's dating you out of pity? no no no! its more like, feeling a little bit violated and threatened by how you smacked lips with her before asking her out! Imagine how she must of been feeling!" Zendaya was starting to get abit angry at cole.

"If she felt that way she would of punched me or something! You know how Cadence is!"

"Yeah and i also know how you are! Cole, if you even hurt her a tiny bit i will smash you into tiny fragments do you understand?" Zendaya shouted, getting close to coles face but quickly pulling herself away "oh sorry, sorry. better not get that close you might kiss me" With that, she walked away down the hall. Leaving cole confused and angry. He dicided he would just go and sit in the common room while he waited for his girlfriend.

his girlfriend that 'loved' him.

He entered the room, only to see the penguin band sat down going over something that seemed like lyrics.

Oh great. the Penguin band...penguin band including the one. That one, that one that loves my girlfriend. My days going fucking fab. FUCKING FAB.

Cole sat down, thinking to himself.

_should i tell him i'm cadence's boyfriend? does he already know? No..i cant it woul hurt him and zendaya was right. He is a really nice lad, so i dont want to hurt his feelings. But those feelings are for MY girlfriend. MY GIRLFRIEND. not yours, mine. She will only ever belong to me. EVER. only me. _

_I hate you franky. I really do._

Cole shook his head, then buried his face in his flippers.

_Maybe if i wait till he is on his own and just make a conversation...he's bound to be upset about the rejection last night..so i ask him whats wrong and he hopefully tells me and he picks up on the fact she's mine? _

Cole tried the think things through.

_but what if he opens up to me? and starts saying that he thinks shes beautiful and cant stop thinking about her? no doubt i'll be angry!_

Things were flying around his head like bugs, back and foward. As he was about to sit back his phone rung.

"hello"

"Hey! I'm on my way now" Cadence spoke happily.

"..oh..nice one.." Cole said, still thinking.

"..whats wrong?" Cadence's happiness suddenly died. She didnt sound happy at all.

"Oh nothing really...Just thinking" Cole replied, trying to perk up.

"oh cole, your funny..whats up" Cadence asked laughing. Cole felt her tone of voice down his spine, making him shudder. Her caring voice was infectious- once your affected you have to cure it- you have to tell her.

"Nothing really, it's just.." Cole exited the room so he was alone. "..I was sat right infront of franky. it just made me start thinking of last night thats all" Cole laughed.

"for god sakes, Cole, he isnt going to come between us..i love you too much to let that happen.." Cadence put the phone down on him. Confused, he turned around and almost walked into his girlfriend.

"oh i wondered why you put the phone down!"

-(3 hours later)-

The pair sat in the recording room, cadence eating a chocolate muffin and cole messing with the DJ Decks. Cadence looked at him with a mouthful of muffin.

"Wanna spin some?" She asked.

"After you've ate that! I dont want muffin on my track!" Cole and Cadence laughed.

"ok ok" Cadence ate the last of the muffin and lent back in her seat, as did cole.

"Can i ask you something?..." Cole looked at cadence.

"Yeah"

"..You know how we're..dating..and you tell me you love me and i tell you i love you.."

"i dont see where this is going..for once" Cadence rested her eyes.

"haha..well..before we were dating you said you didnt love me..so..why do you now?" Cole finished his question.

"do you want the truth?" Cadence opened one eye, looking at cole smiling.

"yeah"

Cadence walked over to her boyfriend and cuddled up next to him on the beanbag.

"Well..i know i used to say that stuff like, i dont want you here and i would tell you i didnt love you..and honestly, i was telling the truth. But..over the past two days of us dating i've just..lernt to love you. i mean, i love everything about you. your kind, funny and always there for me. You over think but its really cute. I used to fancy Franky..but..now i think i'm ment to be with you..your my everything.." Cadence lent in and kissed Cole. It felt different. it was deeper and alot more passionate than the others.

But outside the recording room door, Franky heard everything Cadence said to Cole, And a strong rivalry was born...


	6. Chapter 6

Cadence, Zendaya, Cole and the penguin band all stood in the Common room, like they did every morning on a monday. It had been 3 days sinse Cole and Franky's rivialry started and the pair were alreadt exchanging dirty looks, snarls and small arguments.

Cole wanted to make Franky jealous, but Franky wanted to push Cole away from Cadence.

"Kaydee" Cole hugged his girlfriend from behind, making her jump a little, Zendaya as usual giving him dirty looks and rolling her eyes. She placed her hand on her hips and looked at the pair.

"Give it up, Cole" Zen rolled her eyes at the blue DJ, who has his faced rested in Cadence's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Cole answered agressively. Like an angry polar bear waiting for its prey, he stared at her sharply, waiting for her next comment on his and Cadence's relationship. By now the Penguin band had stopped what they were doing and were watching the little break out.

"No!" Zendaya shook her head. "Not until _**HE**_ gets what _**HE**_ wants!" she pointed at Franky, who went red straight away.

"I got here first!" Cole said, moving Cadence to the side so he could be face to face with Zendaya.

"He was there WAY before you, Cole! You just need to accept that it will never work! You and Cadence, its just too obvious that it wont last! Cadence and Franky? Theres my vote!" Zendaya shouted, getting closer to Cole.

"Zen!" Cadence was cut off by Zendaya arguing again.

"No Cadence! It's all too true! You used to tell me and Franky you had feelings for him! You said Yes to Cole! It's not true love! it may feel like it now but it isnt! You didnt love him before you started dating you've just learnt to love him! Cadence your prooving to be JUST as bad as co-ARRGHH!" Zendaya screamed.

Cole yanked her hair, she fought back, smacking him across the face. Cole grabbed hold of her, swinging her round only to be smacked again. Still holding her hair, Cadence pulled Cole away from Zendaya, separating the two, But Cole didnt let go of her hair.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" Cole shouted, pulling harder.

"GET OFF MY HAIR!" Zendaya shouted, Cole finally letting go. Cadence held Cole close, hugging him tightly. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Cole shouted back, hugging Cadence.

"Both of you shut up you'll get yourself banned if anyone hears this!" Cadence said, looking at Zendaya with disappointment. "why? Why start an argument?!" Cadence shouted, tears falling down her cheeks. She held her Boyfriend close to her, he was also looking at Zen.

"Why cant you just let me be happy, Zen! it's almost like your jealous of my relationship! sinse we started dating all you have ever done is say how horrible we are together! Your not helping!" Cadence snapped at her once best friend. "Your ruining things!"

"You two are no match!"

"How are we not?!"

"You look terrible together! If you asked people what couple was better, both looking and music potential, they would say you and Franky!"

"Shut up, zen!"

"erm guys" Franky spoke. "..especially Zendaya." The band looked at franky who stood up so the 3 noticed him.

Cadence, Cole and Zen turned at looked at him. "what?" they all said as one.

"I'm here, you know"

I'm sorry for the short chapter- I keep leaving it till stupid O' clock to start writing it and before i know it im falling asleep! they will get longer after this.

please review! i have no idea if people are enjoying this, i know one person is thats all, so please please review!

thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

"Listen Franky we need to talk" Cadence said down the phone, talking to the answer machine. she sighed. "I know its been hard on you..seeing me and cole together..and Zendaya rubbing it in..so..i was wondering if you'd like to come and watch a movie with me tonight while Cole's away...I'm sorry about everything. please reply...bye"

"hey!" Cole hugged cadence from behind, making her jump. She put the phone down.

"Gosh, you frightened me!" Cadence said, putting her phone down on the kitchen counter, She wrapped her arms around cole, hugging him in return. "dont do that!" She put her lips against his. He stroked her cheek softly as they kissed, breaking of and looking into each others eyes. They both giggled.

Cadence wrapped her arms around him tighter, cole doing the same. their lips met again, it was short but deep. They broke off and smiled at each other, then kissed again. Cole broke it.

"Well..see you in 2 days!" Cole said, holding her close as she rested her head in his jacket, closing her eyes.

"dont go.." Cadence said smiling, snuggling up to him.

"got to" Cole smiled, stroking her hair like it was a puppy.

The pair just hugged for the next minute or so, then they let go of each other as Cadence walked with Cole to the front door of her igloo. She lent against the door pain, smiling as Cole walked towards his car.

"Love you" She said, Cole turned around and hugged her.

"Love you too babe" He replied, hugging her again and kissing her. He got in his car and started the engine. "Dont get wasted without me!" Cole laughed, as did Cadence.

"I'll try not to" She shouted back, waving as he drove away. She stepped into her igloo and took a deep. She had lived in this igloo for quite some time, it's stayed the same for most of that time too, but it seemed so unfamiliar to her.

So different now that Cole was here.

Her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey..cadence..you..erm..wanted me to-" Franky spoke

"Come over for a movie? yeah!" Cadence said, a smile breaking on her face.

"erm..yeah i will if you want me to..like...really really want me to" Franky accepted the invite.

"woo! yeah i do, it's about time we restored our friendship! come round now!" Cadence put the phone down and walked to the kitchen, getting some popcorn and putting it in the microwave. As it was cooking, she walked to the TV, stopping in front of LOLZ.

"really?" Cadence asked. "the middle of the floor..you can sleep on the sofa, foot puffy, your bed, my bed, the guest bed, the kitchen unit, the doormat or the floor. and you choose the floor. not only the floor, but right in the middle of the floor. Where i need to go." Cadence said to LOLZ, who replied with a cheeky puffle grin as if to say:

_ha. bitch._

Cadence put her flippers on her hips. "come on, babe, move over" She slid LOLZ over to the puffle bed carefully, dont want to fully-wake a half-awake diva puffle. When she had moved LOLZ she looked trough her DVDs.

She deicided to wait till franky arrived to pick a DVD, which should be soon- he didnt live far away.

Cadence looked around, Cole had left his jacket and beanie on the sofa. She walked over to them and picked them up.

"..why do you make every that i know so well seem so unfamiliar.." Cadence said as if she was speaking to cole.

"Why do i love you? Why dont you like franky?" Cadence asked, picking up the jacket and beanie. "oh, i like it!" Cadence observed the jacket, before putting it on.

"mine now" She grinned, putting the beanie back on the sofa, then looking at LOLZ. She must of got the message of what Cadence was thinking, because she started pulling multiple faces that looked like:

_oh no girl, no way. you're not putting that on me, hunny._

Cadence giggled, pulling the beanie over LOLZ head. "sassy" She said, laughing.

LOLZ shook herself in attempt to get the beanie of her head

"oh does the cutie not like the hats? oooo" Cadence tickled LOLZ, then started giggling herself, taking the beanie off LOLZ head, then sorting out her puffles 'hair'. The doorbell rang.

Cadence opened the door.

"Hey!" Cadence hugged Franky. "Come in" She welcomed him into her house, shutting the front door. "how are you?"

"erm..good. i think" Franky laughed, blushing. "and you?"

"i'm well" Cadence smiled.

"Bet you are" Franky smiled shyly, putting his flipper on the back of his head.

"so how come your free? you usually spend the night with Stomp" Cadence said, throwing herself down on the sofa, franky sat next to her.

"he's seeing his girlfriend" Franky replied, smiling at Cadence. his happy tone fell abit when he said 'girlfriend'.

"oh..i see" Cadence looked down abit, feeling bad because of the answer she got.

"yeah.." Franky replied, not really knowing what to say and Cadence didnt too.

As the pair sat in silence, smiling at each other sweetly, the microwave dinged for the popcorn.

"oh, you choose a film, i'll go get the popcorn and drinks and stuff" Cadence giggled, jogging to the kitchen. "be right back!"

"alright" Franky replied, looking at the films. He stopped and placed his face in his flippers, thinking to himself: _What am i doing here? I want to be around her..but it just makes me feel worse...I dont understand why i agreed to come along...I should of gone with stomp..I'd rather be with a happy couple than the taken one i love..._

As franky was thinking, Cadence walked back in and placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table along with some bottles of Soda and over treats.

"whats up" Cadence asked, franky jumped up nearly.

"god you scared me" Franky giggled quietly. "i just..have a headache thats all"

"You sure?" Cadence put her arm over him, franky felt like jelly.

"yeah yeah im cool"

"we dont have to watch a movie if you dont want...it might make it worse staring at a TV..we can just talk if you want"

"no no no its ok. I havnt seen Penguin High 3 yet" Franky gave her the DVD box. As he passed it to her, cadence was looking at lolz when she took it from him. She placed her flipper on his by accident- quickly taking it off along with the DVD box.

"sorry.." Cadence said, staring at franky, who's flipper was still in mid air.

"its ok" Franky laughed as cadence put the DVD on.

~~half way through the film~~

"was directing this hard?" Franky asked, wanting to make conversation.

"not really..it was complicated but not hard" Cadence replied, turning to him smiling.

The bowl of popcorn had somehow made its way to the sofa, now in between the pair. They both put their flippers in the bowl, they held each others hands and quickly looked at each other.

unlike last time...none of them let go.

"...Cadence" Franky said quietly.

no reply. Cadence was looking at him from behind her fringe, tears in her eyes.

"you ok" Franky asked, moving her fringe, not letting her fipper go but removing it from the popcorn. She let him move her arms at his will. It was like her body went limp. "..cadence"

"no..no i'm not" Cadence broke down into tears, moving closer to franky.

"whats wrong?" Franky leveled his face with hers, moving his head so he could see under her fringe without moving her hair. "...is there anything...i can do?"

"there is.." Cadence cried, looking at him tears falling down her face like waterfalls. "there is so much you could do"

Without thinking, Cadence quickly moved her face towards franky, quickly placing her lips on his, closing her eyes and kissing deeper, slowly pulling away from him, opening her eyes and breaking down into tears again.

"cadence.." Franky said, shocked.

"I love you" Cadence replied quickly, hugging him.

Oh Cadence, what have you done?

please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Message from author:**_

_**People are messaging me, commenting on my spelling, grammar, words that should be or shouldnt be there, ETC. I am checking it over..slowly...i'm not dumb though so i know where i go wrong. (hard to believe, i know) But i make these mistakes cos i leave writing/finishing fanfic chapters till Stupid O' clock at night then i upload them quickly- this is the Family Laptop (mine broke) so i am limited to an hour at night, my mother has her ebay site pinging all day so its lucky if i get online during the day. I dont make these mistakes to be awkward- but so i can upload the story parts quicker, so i dont forget the storyline or forget where i want the storyline to go. **_

_**I am working on it, dont worry peeps. **_

_**Gawsh. im tired already :O**_

_**well anyway- thanks for letting me know about my little mistakes, i will clear them up!**_

_**I hope...**_

_**Back to the story!**_

_**where was i..oh yeah**_

By now Franky was shaking. He had no idea what to do about this. He didnt know if he should give her what she wants and kiss her or totally avoid it. He loved her- but he felt like she had gone a little to far this time.

"Look Cadence...you have a boyfriend that you love, trust and...stuff...and you turned me down multiple times..." Franky said, lifting Cadence's body off and away from his.

"no no no Franky! i dont love him, i dont want him, i dont even like him! I love you and i always have!" Cadence burst into tears again, covering her face with her flippers. "he kissed me before we even started dating, i had to go out with him!"

"...so your dating him out of pity?" Franky pulled a weird face at Cadence.

"..." Cadence stayed silent for a moment or two. "..i..i suppose so...But wouldnt you? he kissed me and told me he loved me"

"keep talking" franky rose one eye.

"and..and well...i dunno" Cadence struggled. "...He said i was the only one for him, that he loved me and always has...that he couldnt live without me...all that soppy stuff"

"so you are dating him out of pity?!" Franky's voice was louder now and more filled with slight anger. "Cadence i thought you wouldnt do that?"

"i know and i should of said no...but i just couldnt.."

"you do love him" Franky changed his tone, shouting at her wouldnt work. He wrapped his arm round the DJ's body, comforting her. "i can tell"

"NO FRANKY! I DONT AND I NEVER, EVER WILL" cadence shouted, getting angry at herself and at franky.

"so tell me...whose is that jacket?" He pointed to Cole's jacket that Cadence was wearing. "im sure i've seen Cole wearing that..oh and that beanie?" he pointed to LOLZ who was now chewing on the hat. "pretty sure he has wore that, because petey always tells him he loves it!" Franky said, still comforting her by hugging her.

"no" Cadence replied quietly- she knew she had been beaten.

"oh yes"

"no its not! they're in the shop! millions of people have them!" Cadence answered back- trying to change franky's thoughts about them belonging to Cole.

"millions of people dont have _very, very expensive_ PuffleDigger, privately designed jackets, Cadence..." Franky said sarcasticly, rasing his eyes at her, smiling.

"do too, franky." Cadence looked at him smiling, making a game out of the small scrap.

"erm, no. Do dont, cadence."

"that didnt even make sense" Cadence edged closer to franky, sitting very close to him, cuddling up to him.

"it did"

"no it didnt"

"yes. it. did."

"'Do dont' does not make sense franky" Cadence smiled evilly at him, wrapping her flippers around him.

"just face it, Cadence. Your wrong" Franky wrapped his flippers around Cadence, pulling her closer until she was sat on his knee. their faces just inches apart.

"maybe i am" Cadence closed the gap.

She did it again.

She kissed him, going deeper with every second. Deeper than she had gone with Cole. and the nice thing was-

Franky wasnt pulling away.

_**Ouuu Cadence you little sneak. **_

_**ahaaa PuffleDigger.**_

_**see what i did there?**_

_**PuffleDigger**_

_**GoldDigger- Sponsor!**_

_**K dot**_


	9. Chapter 9

Cadence rested her head on Franky's chest, snuggling into his feathers as they lay on the Sofa together, watching penguin high 3.

"i've always wanted a guy with a fluffy chest" Cadence giggled, snuggling deeper as franky wrapped his flippers round her, pulling her up so their faces met.

"yeah?" Franky answered smiling, holding her flipper in between their faces so he could kiss it, swinging it at the same time. All his attention was on Cadence, no one was really paying any to the movie- not even LOLZ who had decided to join in with the cuddle and was now perched on Franky face almost- looking rather proud of herself as if to say:

_"look at me. bow down before LOLZ, peasants"_

Which would probably end in an evil puffle laugh.

Cadence stroked Franky's chest, kissing him softly. She couldnt believe what she was doing. Cadence never saw herself cheating on someone, but she couldnt help it.

"Zendaya was right..." Cadence said quietly, while stroking Franky's shoulders in his jacket and top.

"what'cha mean?" Franky replied, Holding the peach coloured penguin close.

"saying me and Cole are horrible...Its me and you that should be together" Cadence confermed.

"theres my vote" Franky said, mocking Zendaya before leaning in to Kiss Cadence on her lips.

Softly, they slid into one another again. Cuddling and stopping for breathers- stroking each others feathers, Cadence burying herself in his jacket. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock, then broke off the kiss.

"hm?"

"its really late...i dont wanna mess up my sleeping pattern- i've only just got back into it...Do you..erm..wanna..ehhh" Cadence struggled to find the right words. "..ehhrrr"

"go on.." Franky rose an eye, holding her close as she sat up next to him.

"do you want to...stay the night..bunk here?" Cadence laughed as she asked the question.

"do i want too? i'd love too!" Franky replied, almost crushing LOLZ as he shot up to pounce at cadence. Knocking her backwards across the sofa. Kissing her again and again. "uh..but..where will i sleep?"

"aha well...you can sleep on the sofa..the spare bedroom or...ahaha" Cadence giggled as she ended the sentance, rasing her eyes at him.

"i'll go with my brain and sleep in the spare bedroom" Franky laughed, avoiding sleeping with her. not that he didnt want to, he just didnt want to make things weird between them. she was cheating after all so as if it isnt bad enought. He didnt want to be caught in the act, baring in mind he had no idea how long Cole is away for.

"oh c'mon franky, boy!" Cadence dragged him off the sofa, laughing- she sat on his back as he lay on the floor- his face buried in a pillow.

"i dont wanna end up bunking your brains out" Franky's voice was muffled- the pillow blocked the sound but she could here him laughing.

"aww you know you want too..." Cadence said slowly, leaning over him, hanging her head upside down so she could see his face when he decided to remove it from the pillow- which Cadence was tugging on.

"so your saying you want to get jiggy" Franky lifted his head, surprised at her reaction. As he lifted his head up, he recived a kiss from an upside down Cadence. "That was weird"

"heh heh..no im not saying that! i'm just trying to make you feel stupid" Cadence confessed.

"thats, like, really rude"

"not.." Cadence lifted herself up and stood infront of Franky, who again had his head buried in the pillow. She poked at him with her foot. "c'mon, lets sleep" Cadence ran off, but before she left the sofa area, she took his jacket with her, running to the bottom of the staircase. "ooh franky" she cooed.

"eh" Franky said, lifting his head up. Cadence wafting his jacket around. He shot up and ran for her. Cadence taking off up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. The pair giggling happily as they played.

Franky burst into her bedroom, and began tackling her. Cadence lay on the jacket and covered herself up with the duvet. Franky jumped on her.

"ahhaa Franky!" Cadence shouted, laughing.

Franky was tickling cadence, making her laugh.

"see" Franky continued tickling despite her screaming and laughing..and the fact she looked like she was about to pass out. "this is what happens when you take my jacket" still tickling, Cadene rolled over to face him but she wasnt giving the jacket up.

"no" Cadence shouted between laughs, panting, desperate for air. "Franky! stop it hahahaha stop please!" Cadence was still giggled hysterically, tears rolling down her face which was bright red. "i will give you your damn jacket back on one condition"

"whats that" Franky put the tip of his beak on hers.

"...sleep with me" Cadence grinned.

_**woooop, this story is going somewhere now! weeheee!**_

_**R&R**_

_**if you like it tell your mum, your dad, grandparents, friends. **_

_**and if you dont like it...*beep* you**_

_**:)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**LAST TIME:**_

_**Cadence and franky were on the snuggle sofa. now he's fighting for his jacket.**_

"woah, girl!" Franky laughed. "slow down baby"

"FRANKY!" Cadence playfully punched his arm "not like THAT hahaha" Cadence laughed at him. "dirty"

"oh well then" Franky rolled his eyes at her.

"so will you?" Cadence said, keeping tight hold of the jacket. "just sleeping"

"as long as it goes no further..of corse"

Franky and Cadence began leaning towards each other, wanting to kiss. but as their lips were about to touch, Franky grabbed his jacket.

"AHA" franky shouted triumphantly.

"aww ok, you win boy" Cadence lay down in her bed, covering herself up. changing into her pijama's under the covers. then popping back out. "turn the lights off" Cadence said to franky who was wearing his white shirt and jeans. "oh god you have nothing to wear!"

"no no its fine i'll go home in the morning" Franky said, turning off the lights and climbing in bed.

"night franky...thank you.." Cadence said, kissing his cheek. she rested her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"night" Franky said smiling.

The pair were just dosing off when the door started to open slowly and a small, black ball like figure came bounding in through the door. Cadence, half awake and alseep, looked up and saw the door opening.

"AHH!" she screamed, turning the lamp on next to her bed which also turned franky's on.

"whats up?!" Franky shot up, scared he had been caught by cole.

"Whos there!" Cadence spoke loudly, but wasnt shouting.

A russling noise sounded, then silence. and LOLZ jumpped onto the bottom of the bed, smiling.

"for god sakes, LOLZ you scared us both!" Cadence breathed heavily, sweating.

"I thought it was Cole!" Franky puffed.

"no..he's away till monday.." Cadence calmed down alittle, then lay back down with her eyes closed. she turned her head to face him and opened her eyes. filled with tears, they glittered in the dim light of the lamp. Franky lay down and looked at her. Their lips growing closer.

"good.." Franky edged closer to Cadence's lips and soon enought, they met and franky turned off the lamps. Franky forced th kiss deeper, pushing Cadence back alittle. Their flippers met and held each others, quickly wrapping each other in a hug, still kissing.

Cadence liked this. Better than Cole and she had never been in bed with Cole. She had to have this as her relationship. not as a cheat treat.

"listen.." Cadence pulled away from Franky's lips. missing them already.

"im listening" Franky put his flipper on the side of Cadence's face, waiting for another kiss, you could see it in his eyes, their faces just centimetres apart again.

"..it can wait" Cadence pushed their lips back together, cuddling him tighter than before, wrapping the Duvet round them both. This time Cadence forced it deeper, failing to push him backward but starting abit of a rough kiss. The pair fiddled with each others flippers while they kissed, stopping for breaths every now and then. The actual kiss lasting about 10 minutes or so.

They finally pulled apart, still giving each other small soft pecks.

"i want you..to be my Boyfriend" Cadence said, Franky sat up abit and lent over her.

"but..Cole.." Franky said, smiling but with a confused look.

"fuck him" Cadence said, hugging him round his neck, pulling Franky down onto her.

"oh no, Cadence. You wont leave him for me. i dont want you to" Franky smiled, stroking her neck.

"heh" Cadence made a noise quietly.

"shush" Franky tapped her beak playfully, then lay down on his back next to her.

"does this hurt?" Cadence pressed down on his shoulder.

"does that hurt? Does my Foot hurt?!" Franky attemped to kick her but punched her instead. "i didnt use my foot, silly"

Cadence laughed. "man your so much better for me"

"i might be. but the point it this is a big mistake and it wont happen again. you have a boyfriend who you love and he loves you. Dont fight that" Franky smiled, putting his arm over her.

Cadence smiled then closed her eyes, as did franky. and before LOLZ could snuggle up between them, they were fast asleep.


	11. temporary rant

_**Hi everyone. **_

_**This isnt part of the story- its just a long long note. **_

_**Thats ok, right?**_

_**better be.**_

_**I'm here to put everyone who has messaged me on DeviantArt, commenting on the Storyline, straight. **_

_**Your all having a moan and groan at me, saying:**_

_**ooo this stories getting dirty**_

_**oooo this stories wrong **_

_**waa waa waa, shut up. **_

_**1. i rated this story T for a reason, so i think you should check the ratings before you read, it might help you. **_

_**and**_

_**2. if you dont like it, dont read it. simple. Tbh it really doesnt bother me if i loose a few readers, cos a new day brings new people. **_

_**And for those of you saying that they expect a Cadenky storyline and all that Cadenky stuff- the description clearly says Cole plante loves Cadence and keeps trying to push franky away. so what do you expect? OBVS now it has Cadenky in it, but secret Cadenky. Secrets make everything better right?!...right?**_

_**To put it simply- **_

_**stop messaging me telling me the story is 'wrong, dirty, out of character' just dont read it if you dont like it. If you do like it- good for you, message me all you want. **_

_**I know i've just given you all an open invitation to hate mail me, but to be honest i couldnt careless- I have people i need to continue this story for. worthy people. **_

_**People who dont mind abit of mascot smooch here and there.**_

_**rant over,**_

_**story will continue as normal next time~~**_


	12. Chapter 12

"i love you" Cadence giggled softly, close to franky's face. smiling at each other, their eyes just slightly open.

"same to you" Franky replied, rubbing his eyes. He reached behind him, swung over and hit her arm with a pillow, laughing.

"mmhhmmm" Cadence mumbled, smiling. "...love you"

"love you too" Franky said, leaning in to kiss her.

once again they both sunk into each other, but what could of become the perfect kiss was broke by Cadence's ringtone. She answered it.

"Hey" Cadence said quietly, sitting up holding franky's flipper. Franky lay beside her, watching her while pinching her hips. "ouch"

franky giggled quietly.

"hey babe just thought i'd call to say hi" Cole said cheerfully down the phone.

"aha..same to you" Cadence said shyly, turning to franky and doing a hand gesture, swaying her flipper from side to side infront of her neck. "eh, how are you?" she asked, looking down, holding Franky's flipper tight.

"im good thanks and you?" Cole asked happily.

"couldnt be better, ahaha" Cadence winked and franky slapped her softly on her hip. she gave him a sneaky grin, then looked back down at the duvet.

"well i best go..still got loads to record...Dont party to hard without me"

"oh i'm not doing any partying, babe" Cadence laughed at herself to franky, who was also giggled at her remarks.

"good. Love you sweetheart" Cole said, blowing kisses down the phone.

"love you too, cole" Cadence squeeked, trying to hold in giggles.

"i'll call you later or something..at dinner or tea or whatever. love you, bye" Cole spoke to her sweetly. He really did love her an franky noticed that.

"love you, bye!.bye." Cadence put the phone down, then burst into a fit of laughter, lying on frankys front almost.

"Cadence" Franky tried not to laugh. "he really loves you, why are you doing this to him?" Franky wanted to sound like he cared, but he couldnt stop himself from laughing.

"he's an idiot" cadence laughed, snuggling up to franky, covering them both up with the duvet, forcing them closer.

"and your not?" Franky laughed.

"that makes two then, doesnt it" Cadence laughed again.

"perfect couple"

"no no no" Cadence poked franky hard in the the chest. Franky kicked cadence. The next hour or so just went on with them play fighting and kissing, before they actually got out of bed and went downstairs.

Cadence couldnt of asked for a better day. They drove to Franky's so he could change into new clothes- which Cadence picked out and he took her shopping like he wanted to do. They even shared ice cream together.

Finally They watched another movie at Franky's igloo, which was much much bigger than Cadence's. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"i dont think Cole could of made me this happy in a years time..." Cadence said quietly, covering them both up with a blanket, franky's yellow puffle joining them with LOLZ.

"glad i made you happy..." the pair lent in for a kiss, but only to be stopped by franky's ringtone.

_**A/N: the hand gesture bit. its the one that people do when they mean stop, or dead. When you do that thing with your hand infront of your neck. Its really hard to explain but if you have a better way, please tell me an i'll add it to the story - and give you the credit**_


	13. Chapter 13

"hi Billy!" Franky spoke cheerfully, putting him on speaker phone.

"hey!" Cadence joined it.

"wow, hi you two" G-Billy laughed happily. "so...why are you together?"

"just wanna spend some time while Coles away" Cadence answered before franky could. He cringed.

"Coles away...is there something going on i need to know about, Franky, Cadence" G-Billy was onto them. Franky looked at the purple haired female, wondering what to say. They both burst out laughing at the same time.

"well.." Franky started speaking, but couldnt find the words. G-Billy had sort of figured out now anyway.

"oh Cadence..." G-billy mumbled.

"i know, i know. i'm a terrible person!" Cadence laughed. "but listen Billy, You cant tell anyone!"

"i wont, i wont" G-billy reasured the Pair, then started talking again. "Hey, seen as Coles away and Your..erm..with Cadence, why dont you come to my house for a little party, get together?"

"who else is there..and why ask me now that Cadence is here" Franky asked.

"we didnt think you would like to come, cos stomps with PH, i'm with Sebrina and Peteys with Zendaya"

"WHAT" Cadence shouted, almost spitting her dr Pepper out on franky's phone. They looked at each other wide eyed.

"what what?" G-Billy repeated confused.

"PETEY'S WITH ZEN?" Cadence shouted almost.

"no not yet, but i'm trying to make a spark" G-Billy laughed.

"no no no. Franky will come on his own, i dont want Zen involved in this, please G-Billy" Cadence was shaking.

"i'm not going without you.." Franky replied to her, putting his flipper on hers.

"Oh..well i'm sure the guys will seperate from the girls" G-Billy Laughed. "c'mon Franky, man!"

"i..i dunno" Franky's voice sunk.

"listen, Franky. Its gonna be alright, just go. you wont feel left out..because you have me to go to afterwards! just go, just go, just.." Cadence took a long breath in. "GOOOO" she shouted.

"alright, alright. I'll go" Franky exhaled.

"good." Cadence laughed, snuggling up to him.

"brill. oh and..Cadence" G-Billy laughed at them.

"thats my name, dont wear it out" Cadence smiled at franky who was pulling faces at her.

"aha..Your unbelievable" G-Billy muttered, like he half ment it half didnt.

"aww why?" Cadence asked, confused.

"..byee" G-Billy put the phone down on Cadence and Franky, but she didnt need an answer. She knew exactly why she was unbelievable.

Cadence laughed out loud, as did franky. She picked up a crisp from the bowel on the coffee table and threw it at Franky. "go get changed"

"thats bare effort" Franky slouched down on the sofa. "..do you think he will keep it a secret"

"i should be asking you that" Cadence rased an eye at her yellow 'Boyfriend'. "you've known him for, erm. How long?"

"a while.." Franky replied, choc-iceing her on the arm. She returned it, but harder. "ow you've got a pretty good punch on you"

"and thats what G-Billy will get on his face if he opens his mouth. But harder" Cadence laughed, wrapping her flippers around him. She received a text message from Cole:

_Hey x_

_Sorry i cant call, in the middle of Recording- See you tomorrow morning. be around 10ish, babe._

_Love you loads xxxx3_

She took one look at it. "shut up"

"thats rude" Franky wrapped his flippers round her neck as she put her phone down and wrapped hers round his.

"what can i say" Cadence shrugged "i'm a rude person" She closed the gap between them, making their lips meet softly. They broke off from a perfect kiss by franky tickling her on her hips. "no not again" She laughed, hurling over trying to defend herself. He carried on tickling till she was lay on the sofa, kicking and screaming.

"you like being tickled" Franky winked.

"no no!" Cadence tried to breath while laughing. Franky stood up, lent over her and kissed her again. It was pretty awkward, kissing sideways. But Cadence was just happy to have him instead of Cole.

frankly, she would be happier to have anyone instead of cole. She hated him, Zendaya was right. Franky is where the loves at, not cole.

"ok ok. go get changed" Cadence said, ending the kiss and standing up, still hugging him.

"ok ok" Franky imitated her, walking off upstairs. "..you coming?"

"..fine" Cadence followed him upstairs.

_**I know what some of you are thinking.**_

_**What the eff is choc-iceing?**_

_**Well, im british. It's just another term for 'mini-punch no return'. i believe thats american, no?**_

_**Infact this story has alot of british Vocab in it. **_

_**like, 'thats rude' is just another way of sayng 'thats mean' in a sarcastic way, and 'Bare effort' means just effort. **_

_**British is a cool life B)**_

_**what, british isnt a life?**_

_**whatevs :3**_


	14. Chapter 14

"what about this?" Cadence held up a blue T-shirt with a picture of a Black puffle and some designer logo on it "how much did this cost?"

"about £100 to get made, then about £50 to get it shipped over here" Franky held it up "it'll do" He changed his current t-shirt to the blue one, and kept his tracksuit pants that he put on before. "is it ok?"

"yeah, its party proof" Cadence laughed, walking forward to embrace him. "You suit Trackies"

"ya think?" Franky hugged the peach female, looking down at her. He was a little taller than Cadence, but they both thought size difference was cute.

"i do" Cadence laughed happily. They kissed again, hugging each other and giggling. She loved him. She knew she did, but she didnt know how to go about Cole with it.

"i better set off.." Franky said, walking down the stairs and to the front door, letting himself and cadence out, then got into his car, allowing Cadence to join him.

"i'll walk its ok" Cadence said, looking down. "..its been fun"

"it has.." Franky giggled softly, then lent out out the window, kissing Cadence. A long, soft kiss. they both broke off and looked into each others eyes, smiling. "..i love you"

"heh...love you too" Cadence said softy, looking down. She had tears in her eyes, Franky could tell.

"listen..Coles back tomorrow. I do want to see you..but its gonna be hard. i'm not gonna text you, call you or anything incase he answers the phone like he did once before"

"what?" Cadence asked, rasing an eye.

"he answered your phone"

"when?" Cadence was unaware of everything franky was saying.

"lets say about..5 or 6 days ago he said you wernt there, then he put the phone back down"

"i have no idea..what your talking about" Cadence was confused, when was he talking about.

"thats cos you went there, Kay" Franky laughed as he shortened her name.

"funny.." Cadence said sarcasticly, laughing. "call me Kay more often"

"ok then..kay" Franky smiled. "get in the car kay"

"no i'll walk"

"get in the car, kay" Franky laughed. She did what he said, taking a seat in the passenger side of his BMW.

"sexy" Cadence stroked the shiney black dashboard.

"..kay den" Franky laughed at her. "See what i did there?" franky did a freaky, hysterical laugh on purpose then stopped suddenly. Causing the pair to giggle. more of a normal laugh this time, they held their hends close to each other.

"funny funny" Cadence laughed.

"I'll take you home hun" Franky began to back up out of the driveway.

"fine" Cadence smiled.

half way through the drive home, Cadence let out a big sigh, closing her eyes. "franky"

"yerp"

"haha..erm..Will you..stay single" Cadence looked at him.

"...Cadence.." Franky looked at her. "i dont want to offend you..but were not dating..You have a boyfriend..I will see you as long as i stay single..if a girl comes along tonight..im sorry..but if anything happens.."

"i know, i know. You have a right to- your actually single..i have a boyfriend that i hate" Cadence rolled her eyes.

"i wont make a move..but if a girl makes a move on me..i cant just leave her hanging, especially when Zendaya is there" Franky held cadence's flipper while he drove, turning down her street.

"i understand..so if you get a girlfriend..you wont see me anymore?" Cadence spoke shyly, her eyes filling with tears.

"..sad as it seems..but..no, i wont" Franky lowered his head, but so he could still see what he was doing as he pulled into her driveway. Cadence got out and turned to look at franky through the window.

"dont forget about me, ok?" Cadence said sadly.

"i wont..i promise" Franky lent out the window, kissing Cadence, waved, then drove back down the road. Heading to the party.

"thank you.." Cadence said quietly, waving, then entering her igloo, meeting LOLZ as she did so.

"oh hey babe" Cadence closed the door then picked the purple furball up, placing her on the sofa. LOLZ looked at her Happily, grinning.

_You bring food?_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Frankys POV:**_

Ok, ok. So i've just slept with Cadence. who has a boyfriend..who will probably kill me if he finds out. great! good going franky, you really nailed it this time. A*. Gosh im so screwed. If he finds out, not only will i die, but he will probably put poor Cadence in hospital, then act like nothing has happened and expect people to like him still. And you know what?

People will still like him. Because thats what everyone is like round these parts, they are all afraid of being un-afraid of him. Did that make sense? Probably not.

Cadence is wonderful..i really do like her and i know this seems very self-centred, but i think she should be my girlfriend-not coles. Hes horrible. Kissing her before asking her out, no wonder she hates him.

I hope he doesnt find out..or i wont ever see her again,

he'll say that to me personally.

Gosh i better keep my beak shut,or i'll never see her again!

I pulled into G-billys driveway, and the igloo's just kept getting bigger.

The parking space outside the garage was pretty big and had 2 other cars parked there, i figured they belonged to Stomp and Petey, and G-Billy's was in the garage. I knew this cos Stomp and Petey were the only guests here that could afford such expensive cars, like me and G-Billy. The girls havn't been famous long enough- but they will soon, especially if they date one of us.

I got out my car, locked it, then rung the doorbell. Standing out side for a minute or two, i only just realised how big, posh and expensive G-Billy's house was. It was beautiful though- the kind of place you would imagine Cadence to own.

It was a beach house with huge glass windows and roofs, that could be opened. A huge outdoor pool and hot tub. Sun loungers under a balcony and Glass doors that were cleaned so well, you would walk into them if you didnt know they were there. Long drape white curtains that looked amazing, and dont forget the outside bar and BBQ.

It has a huge living room with a massive TV, black leather sofas, glass coffee table and black rug on white carpit. some double bass surround sound speaker set and other posh things that looked cool like vaces, plants, lamps etc. Everything on the usual, execpt- the complete oposite. The kitchen, wow. its massive.

Thats just the downstairs. Upstairs is fab.

G-Billy answered the door, finally. I didnt really mind because all i was doing was looking around the house and wondering how he got this. and why cadence hasnt got one.

"Franky..weres.." G-Billy whispered "the bird"

"she didnt wanna tag along" I answered whispering.

"not like Cadence to miss a party"

"coles back tomorrow morning- i had to be gone" I winked at him.

"sneak, get in here" G-Billy shut the door behind me.

I was greeted by a huge crystal chandalia, changing colour from blue to purple, to pink to green, then back to white. "cool"

"cheers, its new" G-Billy pulled me into the living room, All the people there shouted my name when they saw me. By all The people i mean, the following:

Petey, Stomp, Sebrina, Zendaya and PH. so not really 'all' at the slightest. I sat down next to Stomp and G-Billy joined me.

"not like you to show up, man!" Stomp brofisted me. i smiled at him happily.

"what are we doing first" Zendaya asked, hugging Sebrina and PH who were sat by her sides.

G-billy was right, the guys were seperate from the girls.

"getting wasted" Stomp said, popping a bottle lid off and taking a sip.

"he said it" G-Billy laughed, throwing a bottle of Bluey Purple liquid at each of us.

"whats this?" I asked cautiously.

"WKD." G-Billy smiled, popping the lid off his and drinking it.

I popped the lid off mine, trying to act brave. I never really was the one for Alcohol, they knew this- thats why they were doing this. But i guess its expected- this is G-Billy, Stomp and Petey. They're the type of famous, rich celebrities that spend their money on partying, drinking, cars, clothes and houses. Rather than the stuff i spend mine on, which is mostly other people an stuff i need.

I looked into the bottle, swaying it around.

"c'mon Franky, dont be a wuss" Stomp stared at me.

"ok ok" I let the liquid touch my lip, allowing me to taste it. I lifted it away, smiling. "..its good.." I said quietly, Zendaya looked at me, rasing her eye.

"you didnt even drink it, you tasted it" She said to me, smiling an squinting her eyes like the dare devil she was. "chug it"

"what?" The whole group of them started chanting 'Chug' to me, over and over again.

"do it!" Stomp egged me on. so i did it. I drunk the liquid in one big go. when i finished, my head was spinning. I couldnt be drunk already could i?

I lent back into the sofa. "wow" I could tell i looked dizzy by the way they were looking at me like i was a freak.

"well done, now do it again!" Zendaya shouted again, clapping. Stomp popping another drink and giving it to me. this time it was a green liquid. looking abit thicker than the other.

"whats this?" I asked.

"no idea" G-Billy laughed.

"you took the labels off?!" i held wide eyes at him, half surprised, half not. this is G-Billy.

"thats the point, now CHUG!" zendaya shouted again, downing the bottle of her own drink and the other started chanting again. I couldnt help myself. i drunk the drink again, leaving me dizzy and disoriantated.

This wasnt me. i'm not a drinker, or a loud party penguin..im not even a smoker and i knew it wouldnt be long before they brung the fags out.

"no more" i shook my flippers, holding back puke with a spinnig head.

"aww c'mon!" Stomp tried egging me on again.

"no thanks" i shook my head, laughing.

"aww. wimp!" Zendaya said, drinking another bottle.

They were all onto their 6th or 7th bottle by now, i had only drunk 2 and wasn't going to make it more. I can see it now. two people will be making out all night, and one will fall out a window- it's not like you can avoid one, they're everywhere AND huge.

Man, i was in for a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Franky's POV**

I sat on the sofa while the others partied around me. I was never the life of the party, neither are these guys until they're drunk. which they were. PH, Petey, stomp and G-billy were pouring some more liquid into those red cups. Sebrina was texting while slurring words with Zendaya, who started walking towards me, Staggering over.

"So frankyyyy" She slurred at me. Sitting really close to me with a cup in her hand.

"erm..yes" I answered. i didnt want to, but i couldnt ignore her.

"you know what, im like, soooo sorry for, like, the other day or whenever it was! Arguing with Cadence and, like, showing you up and stuff. but, like, you need to be with that chick. shes, like, amazing and..like..like cool and stuff" Zendaya put her arm round me, i tried to shuffle it off me but failed.

i felt my face going red. Zendaya talking to me about this and G-Billy knowing the truth wont go well together. especially when they're drunk. i finally found the energy to speak to her.

"shes taken" i said quietly. i really didnt want G-Billy to hear this.

"aww by who, that mess of a lad? smash his ugly face up franky mate" Zen slurred at me, smiling. people are usually different when they're drunk, but not her.

"zendaya hands of!" Petey said, returning with ph, stomp and G-billy with loads more alcohol for 'us'.

"i was just talkinggg" Zen said slowly, taking a seat next to petey and hugging him.

_please dont keep talking. please dont. please_

i thought to myself.

"what about?..dont keep secrets zen" Stomp said, while hugging PH.

_FML_

thinking to myself, i didn't notice that i had started shaking badly.

"How franky should have Cadence"

_Thanks._ i thought to myself. _Thanks a bunch, zen. Talk about privacy in a relationship. _

I heard G-Billy snicker, so i shot a strong, silent stare at him. but he looked like he would burst, grinning and stuff. i knew he was going to break the ice. and thats exactly what he did.

"FRANKYS SMOOCHING WITH CADENCE IN SECRET!" G-billy shouted, laughing. everyone there looked at me. Silence.

It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Like i was falling down an dark hole. standing back up to fall down again. My head started spinning, not because of the drinks. All at once my mind went blank and all i could think about was Cadence and Cole, i didnt take in anything anyone was saying. I couldnt talk, i couldnt feel anything. I felt lifeless. I felt dead.

"what?" everyone repeated, looking my way. I looked them all in the eye, tears in my own but trying to hold them back. I studied them hard. it was like they were no longer intoxicated. like everyone was sober all of a sudden. with no hangover. They wernt forgetting anything that had just been said.

i stayed silent. i looked at G-Billy, a single tear rolling down my face. I heard a voice talking but it was fading from me, everything was black, i felt like i was going to pass out.

"Ok guys back off. Franky, In my car" Stomp pointed to the front door and i got up and walked towards it, looking back at G-Billy, then exiting to Stomps car.

I really did feel dead. I felt like i had betrayed Cadence. i pulled my phone out my pocket and held it, my flipper shaking. I couldnt even text her incase Cole was home. i couldnt ring her, voicemail her or even video call her. There was nothing i could to to turn back the hands of time and if there was, i would do it.

Stomp joined me, and began driving.

"wow dude, drink driving really?!" I said, anger and upset in my voice.

"i'm not drunk, man" Stomp said, stopping abit away from G-Billy's house, pulling over onto the side of the road out of the way.

"..." i looked at him, wondering why we were here. He turned his body to face me.

"spill the beans" He said to me, sitting back and rasing an eye.

i shrugged "..didnt G-Billy make it clear enough" I was slightly angry now. i just want to go home or go to Cadence's. in reality, i couldn't go to cadence's.

"chillax, lad. Whats between you?" Stomp attempted to calm me down but it just made me angrier. i didnt answer, but he wasnt going anywhere.

"take me back to the house so i can get my car and leave" I crossed my flippers, sitting back into the seat. taking deep breaths.

"dude just tell me and we'll leave together" Stomp said, his eyes piercing me. I couldnt be angry with him. So i let a tear roll down my face again, wiping away and snuffling.

"well..i'm seeing Cadence. she's seeing me while dating cole"

"have you been intimate?" Stomp asked. He didnt seem shocked at all. he took it well and thats what really calmed me down. knowing i had someone to talk too.

"...aha" I said shyly.

"lets go get your car and meet me back at my igloo. Sorry but im gonna have to bring PH..is that alright?"

"thats fine" i said quietly and with that wrapped up slightly, he drove back to the party house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Franky's POV**

I got in my car as stomp started driving away and slammed my head down on the steering wheel. I felt horrible. Cadence wont want to know me anymore and cole wont. now that Zendaya has found out all hell will break loose. I feel like i should be inside G-Billy's house, defending myself and fighting my battle, but i'm out here.

I broke down in slent tears. I wasnt crying, but tears were falling from my eyes rapidly, i was heavy breathing, shaking as i gripped the steering wheel. Stomp had told me to start driving when i feel ok. You shouldnt drive when emotionally messed up-

_What have i done. what have i done. WHAT HAVE I DONE! _

i shouted in my mind. thoughts were bouncing round like hyper puffles.

_Cadence is going to hate me, cole will, Zendaya will and everyone else. Cadence will be known as a cheater and i will be called a manslut or a manwhore. The band will fall apart because of me...I'll loose all my fans, friends, family and my puffle probably wont like me. just a guess-_

I managed to pull myself together and i began driving to stomps.

I had to pull over a few times to breath but i finally managed to get there. I was greeted by stomp and his black puffle- storm. His puffle licked me, then bounded away. He led me into the house and shut the front door. I took a seat on the leather sofa, i was still breathing heavily when stomp returned with a glass of cola for each of us. He sat next to me, facing me. i looked down into the drink, swishing it about.

"thanks" i said queitly, still looking down.

"tell me what happened from the start" Stomp ordered me to tell him. he was being so...comforting? thats a stomp i've never seen before..but..he looked kinda nearvous.

"she invited me round for a movie..and she just lent in and kissed me..." i took a sip of the cola.

"did you kiss back?" he asked me. rasing an eye.

"..not..really" I answered. because i didnt at first..right?

"then..why did you snuggle up" Stomp asked me calmly. he looked even more nearvous.

"because we kissed a second time...then i kissed back..." I told him.

stomp started smiling. grinnig at me, another thing i dont think i've ever seen him do.

"did you eat her face?" he ginned, snickering.

"what? no!" i managed a small laugh. cheering up abit and taking another sip.

"yeah whatever" Stomp snickered again, drinking his drink.

"erm, mr serious here!" i pointed to myself, laughing.

"so you ended up in bed and you didnt eat each others faces?" Stomp asked me, still laughing.

"...ahem.." i cough-said. snickering to myself.

"you did. YOU DID!" stomp stood up and pointed to me.

"..you eat PH'S all the time..where is she?" i looked round.

"shes coming later" stomp finished his drink and so i did, giving him to glass.

"oh..cool"

"why dont you message Cadence?" Stomp asked me. confused.

"because if cole finds the message or anything im doomed" i laughed. i felt much better now.

"you can message her on my phone. then she wont know its you. tell her whats happened and just be honest with her" Stomp sat back down next to me, giving me his phone.

"ok ok i will" i turned his phone on and began typing what was going to be a very long message...

i began to type.

_Hey,_

_erm. i have no idea what to say to you..or if its even you reading this..but, well..G-billy was drunk and announced that..we were..you know. And Zendaya looked at me pretty weird and they're all drunk so anything could happen. I'm not at the party anymore, im at stomps so i dunno what they are talking about it. _

_So sorry _

_you probably know who this is _

_:(_

by the time i finished writng the message i was shaking. I clicked send and hoped that it was her that read it..not cole.

_**Thanks for bearing with me while i wrote in Franky's POV. it was really bad, i know. But i tried ^_^ **_

_**and if you hated it you'll be pleased to know...I'M WRITING IN CADENCE'S POV NEXT! wooo! that'll be fun! **_

_**then it will be back to 3rd person!**_

_**thanks guys! **_

_**x**_


	18. Chapter 18

**ok. if your wondering what has been going on, if your confused because of all the 1st person change then look no futher...basically G-Billy found out and told franky and Cadence's secret about them sleeping together, then deicded to freakin blurt it out when he was drunk. **

**Cadence's POV**

I looked at my phone. Cole had been at my igloo for about an hour, and was already pecking my head. Obviously i didnt tell him that because he would hate me like i hate him. i had been staring at the notificated for about 10 minutes now- trying to get away from cole to read it and wondering why stomp had messaged me.

Finally i got to open it, and my eyes widened as i read it.

_They know..its franky..they know, all of them! Zendaya, Petey, the lot!_

I thought to myself. i began pacing up and down the hallway to the stairs, wondering what to do. sadly, cole saw me and walked towards me.

"cadence?" he said quetly, i turned and looked him in the eye, smiling slightly.

"yeah" i replied. fake happiness filling my voice.

"you alright?" he asked. i had no idea why he was here..and no idea if he was planning on staying the night. if he was planning that, he isnt.

"yeah i'm cool" i replied, smiling and walking abit closer to him. before i knew it, he ran upstairs to my bedroom. silence. then he appeared at the top of the stairs with a green jacket. i began shaking, tears in my eyes.

frankys. i knew it.

"who's is this?" He asked me, running down the stairs. he didnt look or sound angry at all.

"oh..franky left it in the studio and i took it home so no one stole it" i giggled softly, smiling at him happily.

"oh" he held it away from him as he ran down the stairs. "gosh how much aftershave"

i laughed, then quickly walked away, but cole stayed on my tail, turning me round then hugging me. he buried his face in my neck feathers.

"love you" cole said happily. "missed you..oi come over here" he let go of me and walked towards his back on the sofa. i took a seat and he sat next to me. stroking my hair while emptying his bag. he pulled stuff out.

"thought of you when i saw these.." he pulled out a purple and and green scarf and some dimond bracelets.

"oh..thank you babe" I smiled at him, taking the gifts. "they're lovely"

he laughed softly, taking me into an embrace. he placed his lips on mine, holding me. i couldn't help but sink into him. he rubbed my back and shoulders, forcing the kiss deeper. when he broke off we just looked at each other.

i felt bad. he loved me..so so much. and i hurt him.

what he doesnt know wont hurt him right!...right?

...


	19. Chapter 19

Cadence sat in the recording room alone. she looked at the dimond bracelets on her wrist and sighed, typing what seemed to be lyrics on a laptop. Franky entered, making her jump. she flicked her hair out of her face and smiled, standing up. they looked at each other.

"i..erm..got your message" Cadence said awkwardly starting a conversation.

"..yeah..i'm so-"

"dont appologise...it wasn't your fault..i shouldnt of trusted him when he rung you.." Cadence sighed, sitting back down on the beanbag. Franky sat on one opposite her.

"...alright.." he said quietly as he sat down. "listen, is there any chance i could see you again?"

"a small one...cole found your jacket last night" cadence gave him the jacket. "he's sorta snooping around abit, but he wont find out...i've tired finding Zendaya and everyone who went but i cant"

"their all hung over..." franky replied, smiling.

"..so..stomp.." Cadence looked in franky's eyes. she wanted to have his lips on hers but she couldnt.

" yeah, he will keep it down. even though they all know already" franky rolled his eyes.

"good" cadence replied. she put her flipper out to his, and franky held it. they smiled sweetly at eachother. giggling at random moments.

franky agreed by nodding while smiling.

"how'd you feel about doin' a song together?" Cadence asked.

"that would be fun..again" he winked.

"oi"

"like last time we sung together..not the other night. gosh Kay" Franky said in a girlie voice, making cadence laugh. she looked at him, then slowly hugged him. resting her chin on his shoulder then burying her face in his neck feathers. kissing him softly.

"..love you" Franky whispered in cadence's ear.

"..love you too" she replied and before they could stop it, their lips met. they quickly broke off when they heard food steps. Cadence gulpped down fear as Zendaya entered, stopping before cadence and franky.

"hey..you..two" Zen said awkwardly.

"hi.." franky replied nearvously.

"so...whats happening?" Zen said. obviously meaning the whole cheating problem.

"..erm..ehh" Cadence tried to find the words.

"its ok. you can tell me!" Zendaya smiled happily. but her eyes showed a sparkle of lies as she crossed her flippers behind her back...


	20. Chapter 20

Cadence put the key in the keyhole of her igloo door to unlock it.

"oh.." Cadence attemped to unlock it, but it was already open. "weird..i'm sure i locked this"

She entered, closing the door behind her. as she put the key down on the windowledge, she saw an electric Blue PuffleBench jacket slung over the stairs banister. She sighed, walking into the front room.

"Cole" Cadence shouted quietly. He looked at her from over the back of the sofa, spinning round.

"surprise!" Cole jumped up, pulling her over the back of the sofa so she was lying on his lap. "were gonna watch a movie" He got up, Cadence watched him.

"oh" Cadence made a noise, smiling at him as she sat paitently on the sofa where Cole was, dusting herself off as she removed her jacket. She took her Icephone out of her pocket and placed it on the coffee table. Cole re-entered the living room and took a seat next to her, putting his arm over her shoulders pulling her into an embrace.

"hows my baby?" Cole asked.

"shes fine i guess" Cadence answered smiling, flipping her hair out of her eye.

"fine? she should be great, not fine" Cole hugged Cadence, kissing her as he held her close.

"same thing" Cadence yawned.

"you tired?" Cole asked.

It was pretty late. The sky was an nice purply colour with silver dotted stars around here and there. The surroundings were nearly pitch black and all that could be seen on the ground was the starlight reflecting off the cateyes on Cadence's long driveway.

"yeah" she yawned again.

"you can go to bed if you like...or maybe..we..can?" Cole rased an eye at his girlfriend. who looked slightly confused.

"..erm..Cole..dont you think your taking this too seriously?" Cadence asked.

"whats up?" Cole asked confused.

"well...We've been together for 2 weeks now..calling me babe..chick..asking me if we can go to bed...in my house" Cadence spoke. "i appriciate it but dont you think your taking this too fast?"

"its because im eeger to love you" cole snuggled up to his purple haired girlfriend, who was someone backing off him. "hey" cole sat up, pulling her close, then sitting back again.

"what?" Cadence asked.

"that smell..that..aftershave" Cole said, sniffing her neck again.

"..yes" Cadence rased an eye.

"i've smelt it before" Cole thought.

"..." Cadence fell silent. hoping and praying that he wouldnt remember. she knew exactly who he was trying to pinpoint.

"...frankys" Cole said.

"its because i was holding his jacket to my neck before..you know how much he wears" Cadence was almost sweating under the pressure.

"..alright.." Cole said quietly.

Cadence and Cole sat in silence for five minutes. wondering what to say as they both ajusted to their small talk. Cole shuffled nervously. Cadence breathed nervously.

_This isnt Love. Franky never makes me feel like this._

Cadence thought to herself, looking upward in attempt to stop tears from overflowing. Luckily, it worked, no tears fell.

"well...i guess i'll be going. Have a nice sleep, ok?" Cole hugged Cadence and she hugged back, sharing a short kiss. And with that, Cole had left.

Cadence listened to his car driving out of the driveway and down the private street through the trees, watching his headlights fade away into small orbs, eventually disapearing into the distance. much like her feelings for the male DJ.

"why does he love me so much?!" Cadence spoke loudly to herself, LOLZ hiding behind the TV cabinet. and with that, the mini rant began.

"What have i dont to EVER make him love me?! i have never spoke to him like he was a penguin! I hated him! he's a big graft and cant keep a relationship because he's too sneaky around girls. But no, anyone else he would use and distroy but me...Me. the one girl who wants him to do that so she can break up with him with a good reason to do so, and he wont even speak to another girl. FUCK MY WHOLE LIFE!" cadence shouted, throwing a pillow to the other side of the small living room, it narrowly missing the burning logs in the fire.

LOLZ peeked out from the cabinet the TV stood on. She had seen her owner like this too many times and it was going to stop. She bounded over to Cadence happily and placed her ICEphone on her lap. looking up at Cadence.

"what?" Cadence asked, confused. LOLZ began making weird noises and doing weird things, but Cadence managed to just about understand it. "call franky?"

LOLZ nodded happily as she cuddled into Cadences lap.

"well...ok..." Cadence agreed, picked up her phone and began to dail his number.

**Woo been so long. Ok. im gonna post another story called Silly Little LOLZ Puffle adventures. it will have silly little LOLZ oneshots. **

**please read that too!**

**SO MUCH LEGAL PRODUCT PLACEMENT! ICEphone, PuffleDigga, PuffleBench. pure genius, who thought of those XD **

**not club penguin fanon wiki or anything, gawsh. **

**thanks for reading anyway! check for the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Ringgg_

Franky's ringtone sounded and he answered his phone, wiping his face from the water. He had just got out of the shower and had a towel round his neck with tracksuit pants on.

"Hello" He put the phone on loud speaker.

"i just wanted to call.." Cadence said quietly, not quite knowing what to say to him.

"thats fine" Franky reassured his 'girlfriend'

"..." Silence. cadence had never been in silence like this before. Franky carried on drying himself and put a grey t-shirt on while he waited for cadence to talk.

"you ok" He asked finally. just as a genral question.

"yeah..." Cadence replied quietly. He turned the phone off loud speaker and lay on his double bed, his phone to his 'ear'

"is there something you wanna talk about?" Franky asked again.

"nah.."

"i'm always here" Franky hinted.

"i know you are" Cadence giggled abit.

"you sure?" franky spoke quietly to sweetly mock her. she giggled abit

"yeah"

"positive?"

"can you move on now" Cadence laughed softly. smiling to herself as he spoke to her. she loved his voice.

"ok then" franky mocked her again, speaking quietly.

"...franky" Cadence said.

"cadence"

"..i love you" Cadence said. she didnt really have anything else to say to him.

"i know you do" Franky laughed. "you alone?"

"yeah..alone lonely loner" Cadence laughed happily.

"ice age much" Franky laughed back at her. "wanna play minecraft"

"i dont play minecraft franky" Cadence raised an eye.

"oh yeah sorry forgot you were the boringest penguin i know" Franky sniggered.

"shut it" Cadence replied, stroking lolz in a way to say thank you.

"want me to come round" Franky asked.

"..yeah" Cadence smiled to herself.

"be there soon" Franky put the phone down, jumped off his bed and headed for the door. His Yellow puffle ran upto him with his lead.

"come on then" Franky picked his puffle up and put him in the backseat of the car. "no fighting with lolz"

-MEANWHILE-

Cadence ran upstairs and started re-applying her already heavy make up, redoing her eyeliner and putting on some blusher. She brushed her hair and re-styled it. it didnt take her long to get ready for the second time today. Lolz jumped round Cadence's feet. Cadence walked to her wardrobe.

"what to wear..something..black i think" Cadence rumaged through her thousands of clothes. "this!" she pulled out a black silky one peice and tried it on, looking at herself in the mirrors on the waredrobe doors. She put on a silver flower necklace and ajusted the elastic round her waist. She stared at herself.

"do you think i look fat?" Cadence asked lolz, who was sat on the dressing table smiling at her owner. As soon as cadence said that, her smile drooped and she shook herself in a way of saying.

_are you kidding me? are you actually kidding me._

Cadence tightened the elastic in attempt of pulling herself in abit. Lolz jumped on her Phone and began typing stuff very messily, but cadence could read it...just about. she put:

**Frannkky willl lovve uuu noo matterh wat siz uu areeee.**

Cadence smiled at Lolz attemp to comfort her, and the fact her 'penguin' typing was getting better, she stroked the perple puffle.

"thanks babe" Cadence smiled and breathed out, undoing the elastic and tying it so it was just right, She let out a huge happy sigh, then sat on her bed waiting for the love of her life.


	22. Chapter 22

Franky pulled into cadences house gates and began diving down the long private forest road to her house. which also had another gate outside it. but she said she would open the gates so franky didnt have to ring the doorbell. As he drove through the trees, he saw two bright lights round the corner in the distance, he began slowing his car down, not knowing if these two lights were coming towards him or staying where they are.

Franky squinted his eyes, the lights were indeed getting bigger. His heart started beating quickly. The only other person who would be here at this time is Cole. With the lights getting bigger and frankys heart getting faster, he turned his headlights off and drove carefully forward.

_This is it.._ franky thought to himself. there was no where to go. he couldnt back up, he couldnt go forward and he wouldnt be able to hide his car in the trees. He rested his head on the steering wheel.

_Just. be. cool. turn the headlights back on and drive forwards. dont make anything seem suspicious. be. cool._

Franky did as his mind told him. He turned on the headlights and starting driving, the two lights now just inches away.

The road wasnt big enough. Franky pulled over, but the lights were too bright when they were together and the car stopped right next to frankys. Cole got out and walked round to frankys side. he didnt look happy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cole asked as franky put the window down.

"just..." Franky said quietly. at this point he was shaking. he had no idea what to say.

"What are you doing at my girls house?!" Cole was getting fustraited. he didnt want to be stood there forever. "ANSWER ME!"

"i just thought i'd come and see her!" Franky answered, scared.

"keep your manky hands off my girl. I'm on to you, franky. Your always around her...If you dare make a move on Cadence, WHAM" Cole pretended to punch franky in the face. "..get it?!"

"yes cole!" Franky angreed, now shaking badly.

"thats what i thought" Cole then walked back to his car and drove off, leaving franky alone.

He turned the engine off in his car and slumpped back into his seat, taking his hands off the wheel and resting. He was still shaking and breathing heavily. His puffle was sat in the back asleep, totally unaware of everything going on around him. After afew minutes calming down, Franky started his car and began driving cadences house. He arrived shortly after and grabbing his puffle, walked to the front door, knocking.

Cadence's house was also huge, but not a beack house style like G-Billys. it was more of a grand, old, double-doored mansion with pillars outside the front door holding the balcony up. Two large windows on each side of the front doors where you could see into the front room, being lit by a silver dimond chandelier.

Her car was parked outside the garage- a black, shiney expensive sports car that franky had always wanted to drive. Maybe he could now that htey were 'dating'.

Cadence answered the door and was greeted by a tight hug from the yellow male.

"hey" Cadence giggled while hugging him back.

"hi" Franky said lifting his head up, keeping his arms wrapped round cadence's body. He kissed cadence on the lips and they cuddled some more, before franky actually got in the hallway. She shut the door behind them.

"nice house" Franky said, following her to the front room.

"thanks" Cadence thanked him cheerfully, throwing herself down the sofa, moving over for him. Franky sat down and pulled cadence over to him so she was in a tight embrace. They looked into each others eyes, cadence giggled as they made eye contact and looked away, then looked back.

"love you" Franky started a conversation, putting his face against hers.

"love you too" Cadence whispered.

"why are you whispering" Franky asked, also whispering.

"why are _you_ whispering?" Cadence replied but before franky could answer, their lips met again in a deep kiss. They held hands then broke off, looking at each other keeping their faces close, their lips just centimetres apart. Franky cupped her chin, looking into cadences eyes.

"your beautiful" Franky complimented her. "green eyes"

"no" Cadence shook her head, laughing abit. "do i really have green eyes?"

"yeah..you can tell when you get up close" Franky answered, pulling her closer.

"well..not many people manage to get this close to me..not even cole" Cadence smiled while franky stroked her cheeks. he kissed her again. "love you"

"i love you more" Franky smiled.

"no" Cadence shook her head, yawning.

"you tired?" Franky asked combing through her hair with his flipper.

"meh" the peach female made a noise.

"you can fall asleep if you want" Franky said resting her head on his shoulder. "or is that a waste of all the hairspray and make-up you've re-done"

"funny" Cadence said sarcasticly.

Franky nudged her softly, but hard enough to get her attention. "you dont have to. your beautiful without all the make up!"

"im not" Cadence said, lifting her fringe out the way so she could see him.

"you are" Franky hugged her as she smiled, kissing her lightly on the head as cadence yawned again.

"you need to sleep" Franky stood up infront of her.

"sleep with me?" Cadence asked sweetly. Smiling at him. "I'll text cole saying im ill so he wont come and see me tomorrow- we can have the whole day together"

"..alright..again" Franky couldnt disagree. he loved her so much.

The 'couple' walked up the wooden staircase with each other, talking about music and recording along the way. Cadence led him to her bedroom- and they dont call it a 'grand' bedroom for nothing...it was pretty big. Infront of him him was a four poster wooden bed with silk white curtains. it must of been a kingsize, because had two normal bed pillows then a square one at either side. It looked really comfy too. To the left was a large wardrobe with mirror doors and some drawers. on the other side was a door leading to what seemed to be a bathroom- that looked pretty big too. Their was a bedside cabinet with a lamp on it and a desk with her docking station, another lamp, some notepads, a bottle of some liquid and her laptop. A glass jewelry box and a large flatscreen TV. Two tall speakers on either side.

The room itself was expensively decorated, with white wallpaper and walls, carpit. everything was super clean.

"nice room" Franky commented. and with that, cadence took him in her arms and started what would be a long, happy night.


	23. Chapter 23

"nothing intimate" Franky laughed as the pair cuddled, lying in bed with each other.

"nope" Cadence replied quietly, hugging him while fighting for her breath. "i havnt even done that stuff with Cole"

"i can guess why" Franky laughed, winking.

"behave" Cadence pushed him lightly, giggling. she lent in for a kiss and as always, it was sealed by the male. "ow! thats rude" Cadence said as franky pinched her arm. She pinched him back but it just ended up her being buried in the pillows and covers being tickled to death while the yellow boy just laughed.

"Stop it! aha- Stop! ahahaha!" Cadence giggled loudly as Franky tickled her hips.

"say you love me" Franky continued tickling her.

"i say that ahaha- all the time!" Cadence laughed, kicking and screaming for her life.

"say it" Franky pinned her down playfully, lying on his stomach and putting his head next to hers, facing each other. Cadence's face was bright red with tears and happiness.

"i love you!" Cadence laughed, rolling over onto her stomach. The pair breathed heavily from laughing so much. Cadence looked at franky and they both stopped laughing.

"ew franky you stink" Cadence joked, sitting up and burying herself in the duvet, laughing.

"rude" Franky pounced on her and eventually found her head and pulled the duvet off her, kissing her on the lips. Still kissing, he lay her down and rested her head on the pillows, stroking the side of her face. He wanted her for himself, and with this, he pulled away and hugged her tightly.

"Cadence" Franky said. the purple haired girl opened her eyes slowly.

"yeah" Cadence answered softly, her eyes half open.

"i dunno how much longer i can do this" Franky smiled. "i..really...want you for my own"

"what?" Cadence asked, waking up from her dream.

"not like that! i mean..i want you to be my girlfriend" Franky pointed to himself.

"..thats awkward" Cadence sat up, facing franky, still very close to his face. "...i..want to be your girlfriend..but..yeah" Cadence struggled for words.

"i know, i know" Franky smiled, holding Cadence's flippers. Cadence smiled back as franky cupped her face with his flipper and landed a kiss on her lips again. "..i love you..so much"

"i love you too babe" Cadence replied, resting her head back into her pillow and covering herself up. "what do i actually mean to you" Cadence asked as franky lay down.

franky looked at her, then began talking when he was close to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Cadence...you mean the world to me, no joke. your just..you've been there..through everything. i mean, all the crap you've been through with boys, family, friends, media all that shizzle..and your still..alive...if you will. I mean, your such an inspiration to me. I just...i just love you so much and i would do anything for you to be mine. all mine."

Cadence smiled.

"i dont know how to put this or if i'm even right to say it yet..but i wanna stay with you..forever. your perfect in every way possible i know it sounds stupid and it is but you really do mean the world to me. I dont want you to be with cole, i want you with-"

Cadence kissed franky before he could finish, forcing the kiss deeper and before long, Franky's speech was out of their minds. She loved him and he loved her. But there's always something to slow a penguin down and in this case it was cole. The kiss ended and the pair cuddled up to each other, keeping each other warm even though the house was warm itself, and slowly they both fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**FRANKYS POV**

_Ring ring, ring ring_

Cadence's phone rang from besides me, i felt her stretch over me to the bedside table to grab it and answer the early call.

"hello?" She spoke softly. She was tired, i could tell by the way her voice sounded. it was high pitch and croaky, her words slow and i could tell her eyes were hardly open- and i havnt even opened mine yet. I rubbed my cheek while exhailing and i felt her body lie down close next to mine, still on the phone.

"WHAT" i heard cadence shout. she sounded scared and shocked so i opened my eyes. she was no longer tired, and her voice wasn't croaky and tired. She was sat bolt upright, her tired eyes wide open as she climbed over me and jumped out of bed, i held her back so she didnt fall over from her sudden movement. My whole body shook. i could hear a males voice down the phone, a familiar enemy's voice. At that moment, my heart felt like it stopped beating and my mind went blank. cole. cole was on the phone and it didnt sound good.

I held cadence's hand as she put the phone down, rushing around trying to sort things out. She turned to me, scared.

"Franky you have to go, quickly" Cadence said, pulling me up as she paniced, running around moving stuff that didnt need to be moved in order to cover up my visit. When she had calmed afew seconds later, she and i ran down the stairs and to the back door, she paniced some more, brushing her hair quickly, messing it up even more. She looked good though, but that wasnt the point. The point was that if we didnt hurry up, we would be in the crap.

real. deep. crap.

if cole found out i was here when we wasnt, he would flip all the tables from here to the dojo, then go all ninja on my ass. And that wouldnt be pretty considering i'm a big wuss. I'd rather have an actual ninja go ninja on my ass than him. Seriously, thats at the bottom of my christmas list.

But he was already here, the front door opened and cadence had tears running from her eyes. I hugged her tightly. nothing mattered at this moment in time.

The girl i loved was crying, i'm in massive trouble and her boyfriend had just arrived. I held cadence tight, allowing her every tear to fall on my shoulder, watching her cry- something came over me. should i really just let him push me around or should i tell him how i feel- how we both feel. Cadence doesnt love him and he needs to know that.

My thoughts were ended by his entrance. he saw me. my arms wrapped round 'his girl' and the anger in his eyes began to show.

"let go of her..now" He said quietly but angrilly, clentching his fists at me and gritting his teeth. I scowled at him.

"no" I answered. feeling shocked that i had just stook up for myself against him. He walked closer and reached out to me, grabbing my jacket and pulling me closer to him.

"i'm gonna enjoy watching you suffer" Cole shook me, but before he could do anything cadence stood between us and pushed him back, holding him down but this just seemed to anger him more. He shouted at me as cadence tried to calm him down.

"Cole listen!" She shouted, interupted by him cursing me.

"COLE" cadence shouted, managing to get his attention as he pulled her close. "nothings going on, i..i was just abit upset from a dream and franky was organising a new song so he came around..."

"like i believe that cadence, he wants you! cant you tell!

"no he doesnt!"

"YES HE DOES AND HE'S NEVER GOING TO FUCKING GET YOU! HE CAN DO ONE, YOUR MINE FOREVER" Cole pulled cadence closer and tighter to him, she looked terrified. she was shaking, tears falling from her eyes. its not like he was comforting her like a boyfriend should. he was just being really over protective, grabbing her like she was a doll. he had his arm wrapped tightly round her waist and i could tell it was hurting her. i got a rush of anger, and i stood up for myself once again.

"listen cole, she doesnt love you! You kissed her before even asking her out, of corse shes gonna go out with you! You need to understand she doesnt want to be with you! Leave her alone and let go off her for god sake! Shes not a puppy!" i shouted, cadence looking at me. then i knew it. Cole looked at cadence then let go of her.

i'd just dropped cadence right in the shit. fail. complete, utter failure.

Cole looked at her with anger. and letting go of her and her backing away a little, he spoke to her. quietly but angrilly. his eyes like slits.

"go to your room...i'll be up there in a minute" he was close to cadence. at one point i was going to pounce on him, he was that close to her face. Cadence looked at me while sniffling, her eyes turned inwards with tears falling from them and her lips slightly parted, then walked quickly towards the stairs and into her bedroom. Now it was mine turn. he started talking.

"now you-"

"no. not 'now me'. You just told your 19 year old girlfriend to go to her room. shes not a baby, cole" i said, backing away as he came closer. "grow up"

"she is a baby. shes my baby. Now go find your own. she does what u say because she loves me"

"no, she does what you say because you scare her. Shes fragile, dont ever get up in her face like that again. And dont you dare hurt her!" i said loudly.

"I CAN DO WHAT EVER I FUCKING WANT TO HER. SHES MY GIRLFRIEND! IF I WANT TO SHOUT AT HER I CAN!" cole shouted at me, grabbing me once more and swayed me about

"You lay your hands on her out of order even once, and i'll make sure shes my baby" i pushed myself off him and headed for the back door.

"TURN AROUND AND SAY THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT. DO IT!" cole pushed me. but i just ignored him. i was angry.

I walked to my car, surprised that there was no damage done, i always saw cole as the type that would smash your car up if you annoyed him. but obviously not.

as i sat in my car, all sorts of thoughts were going through my mind. i was really scared for cadence. She was the closest person i had to me and cole is the furthest. i didnt want him near her. maybe im just over thinking all this and nothing really bads going to happen to her. but then again he was grabbing me, and cadence is easily scared. I decided i was too stressed to drive at the moment so i undid my seatbelt and put the window down.

I sat there with my head out the window in cadence's drive way, zoning out. all of a sudden i heard a scream. a female scream. i was snapped out of my day dream and snapped into horrible, scary reality- where nothing is what it seems.


	25. Chapter 25

**CADENCES POV**

Cole slammed the door, fear building up inside me to the point where i was going to burst. tears fell like waterfalls while he approced me, his eyes rich with anger.

"you bitch" He spoke to me, i sat at the end of my four poster bed, holding the post at the bottom of the bed, wincing in fear. i moved backwards, still sat down as be gripped both my wrists and sat infront of me, leaning over me. he looked at me.

"what the fuck" the blue male spoke to me softly but angrilly, his face close to mine, our beaks touching.

"im sorry!" i shouted, tears now streaming down my face as i cried begging to be freed from his tight grip, but nothing worked. He held me tight, keeping my attention on him. i was too scared to look away.

As i closed my eyes he let go of me. I was happy, but not for long. He walked over to the pillows. sniffing, i hugged myself now shaking in fear, drowning in my owns tears.

"so..you've been asleep im guessing..." He sniffed up then turned to me.

"you've got to me kidding me" Cole pounced on me, pinning me to the back of the bed as i screamed in pain and fright.

"what? cole! please, let me go!" I shimmied in fear trying to get out of his grip put he held fermly.

"that smell! ITS FRANKY'S AFTERSHAVE!" cole shouted angrilly, pinning me back harder to the point where i was struggling to breath.

"no!"

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! WITHOUT SLEEPING WITH ME?!" Cole pulled me towards him by my black and purple top. my hair flopping over my face as i swung forward.

"we didnt do anything cole!" i shouted, desperate to defend myself.

"like i'm gonna believe that i bet he was all over you!" Cole shook me. he seemed to be blaming this all on franky. "did he do anything"

i stayed silent.

"CADENCE DID HE DO ANYTHING"

"we kissed!" i confessed. i didnt want to lie to cole- i was frightened.

"so you slept with him..and kissed him..without sleeping with me!" cole shouted in my face.

"its not like that! all we did was kiss! nothing else! there was nothing intimate!" i looked away, avoiding eye contact. i didnt want to look at him.

Silence while i cried. i covered my face with my flippers but he moved them away and kissed me. It felt nothing like franky's kisses. his lips were cold and he kissed way to deep. i broke off, but regretted it straight away. he grabbed my cheeks and kissed me again, stroking my hair. i let him kiss me. i didnt want to break off because i didnt want him to hurt me. he forced the kiss deeper, pushed me down. at this point i broke off.

"stop it" i pushed him away. "i dont want to sleep with you!"

"SO YOU'LL SLEEP WITH FRANKY BUT NOT ME?! SERIOSULY CADENCE WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cole pinned me down into the matress, holding my shoulders pain running through my upper body.

"GET OFF ME!" i screamed, shouting for my life. i was so afraid. i didnt want him to get even more angry at me, but i had to get him of me before he went any further. i tried pushing him off me, but no result. he stayed where he was, clinging to me tightly. "cole please!"

"follow me" Cole got up off me, but in fear, i followed him, shaking. He lead me downstairs and told me to stand in the kitchen- so i did. tears still streaming down my face, i looked out the window and noticed franky's car was gone. I was glad. i didnt want him to get hurt- this was all my fault. as i stood there in my sorrow, suddenly i felt a hard object hit the back of my head, and everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26

**COLES POV**

I stood still, dropping the wooden baseball bat i had just hit cadence with.

Cadence. the beautiful girl i loved to pieces, possibly gone forever. The baseball bat lay on the floor besides her, her eyes shut loosely and her lips slightly parted, i stared, shaking in disbelief as hot tears fell from my eyes.

im going to prison.

I repeated in my mind, over and over. But suddenly, my sadistic mind thought of an idea.

I knelt down, holding the girls wrist, desperately searching for a pulse. i found one. it was slow and steady- but she was still alive. I picked the baseball bat up and threw it in the wood fire in the living room, leaving it to burn. I ran back to the kitchen where she lay and looked through the cupboards. i found what i needed.

Paracetamol.

I popped them all out of the little plastic trays and put them in her mouth, then put in some water, leaving them to dissolve in her mouth, i then put the plastic tray on the kitchen unit and the box next to it.

Perfect.

I had created an overdose in the space of a few minutes. I felt a rush of excitement go through me, as i smiled uncontrolably, my eyes bloodshots and cheeks burning with insane happiness. Then i noticed the large bumb on the back of her head where i had whacked her with the bat so i pulled out a chair from the table and tipped it over, making it look like she had hit her head.

i laughed to myself, pure insanity running through my veins to my brain as i spoke to myself:

"if i cant have you. No one can"

and with that, i kissed her on the cheek, put out the fire and turned off the lights exept the blue decorative kitchen lights- and left the house.

**Really short but i've never wrote as Cole before. he's sort of..insane...if you havnt guessed so it was really hard to put myself in his shoes. Especially how i've never killed anyone before. **

**let me know if you like me writing as cole **

**thanks**


	27. Chapter 27

Cadence lay limp on the floor, cold, her face a pale pink and her soft pink lips parted as the paracetamol dessolved in her mouth- causing an overdose to take effect. She was alone in her house, in the middle of a snowy valley. No one would suspect anything if she didnt leave her house- because no one was around to notice her absence. other than franky. She couldnt warn anyone as voices ran through her blank mind, hit so hard she seemed to of forgot how to open her sore eyes, still filled with tears.

Eventually she opened her eyes slightly, grunting as pain ran through her body. She looked around her and began talking to herself, rubbing the back of her head.

"where am i?" She asked herself, her mind blank. "whats happened to me" She looked around and saw the paracetamol on the unit and the chair tipped over. "did i?"

She stood up, shaking and picked up the packet of painkillers. Staggering, she walked into the living room, hurling over in pain like she was about to throw up. On the side was a glass of 'water' and a bottle of 'water'. Being under the influence of a packet of paracetamol, she wanted any liquid she could get hold of and drunk it all.

**MEANWHILE**

Franky ran into the recording studio, the sky was dark, thunder clouds gathering overhead as rain started to pour down. He slammed the doors and entered the elevator, pressing the second floor button multiply times, wandering round and round in his panic. A few seconds later the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, he ran to the bands practise room- hoping someone would still be there and thankfully, petey K was just packing away. Franky burst into the room.

"PETEY! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Franky shouted, petey dropped his guitar as he was grabbed and shook to the point of insanity.

"whats the problem, mate?" Petey removed franky's hands from his own shoulders and sat down with him on the beanbags in the room.

"Cadence!" franky struggled to talk he was breathing that hard. "Cole, me..Cheating..found..scream!"

"what?" Petey couldn't work out what was going on. "calm down!"

"Me and cadence...cole found us..and..he told cadence to go to her room..and..then i heard a scream" Franky tried to calm down, at least he could now talk in small bits.

"Coles got cadence?!" Petey said loudy, standing up.

"yeah!" Franky stood up too. Petey grabbed his guitar and opened the door, allowing franky out, then locked it behind them. He and franky started speed walking to the elevator, pressing the button and soon enough they were both in their seperate cars.

"Go to Stomps- i'll go to G-Billy's" Petey shouted out the window as he stopped besides franky in his car. "Ring me when your there!"

"alright" Franky said, panicing. He allows petey to drive out the car park and off to G-Billys and then made his way to Stomps. thinking about cadence all the way.

_what if shes hurt? i should of done something_

Franky thought to himself as he stopped at a boom gate and resting his head on the steering wheel, began to doze off...

**Boom gate: the barriers that come down to stop cars driving over train tracks when theres an oncoming train.**

**hint hint**


	28. Chapter 28

Cadence sat on the sofa, swaying over, puking into a bowl while the tv played away to itself. She was drunk. The drink was not water, but was a mix of different alcohol cole left there to cover up his actions. But obviously, cadence didnt know this so she drunk it all.

She stood up.

"Ouch" She fell down. struggling to get back up as her vision was blurred from the drink. She began walking upstairs to bed, but stopped half way and vomited. blood fell from her mouth.

she screamed once more, blood spluttering out as she spat the remains of the fluid, she bagan holding her head. "ouch!" she said once again, rubbing the side of her head. after throwing up, a horrible headache had started and slowly, she made her way to her bedroom and tucked herself in.

She had no memory of what happened and thought that she had actually overdosed herself, and knowingly, started talking to herself.

"did i really try to take my own life?..is my life really that bad? was i suppose to die..or did i just want some time away from reality. i can remember something bad happening last night..but not what...do i have friends? do i have a boyfriend? can i drive? i'm Cadence..do people know me? am i penguin? what i am?" She asked herself, before dozing off into a deep sleep.

**MEANWHILE**

Small lights could be seen coming towards franky's car from the left, slowly. He moved himself over, stepping on the accelerator a tiny bit as his car started to roll forward onto the train tracks. The lights getting closer and closer, faster and faster, speeding towards him. He was still asleep- deep in his mind, dreaming of cadence. The train raced towards him, a horn sounded and he looked up.

Still half asleep and seeing the bright lights traveling towards him caused him to panic even more and in the nick of time, pressed his foot down on the accelerator. the train wizzed past, smshing into the back of his car spinning the car out of control. His car tipped over, rolling down into an iced over ditch full of mud, snow and trash. The glass in his window screen had smashed and his car was overturned but worst of all- he was knocked out. the seatbelt had come undone and he was lay half out the window and half in the car, glass had fallen all over him and his phone was smashed up by his side.

_**Really short chapter update but i just thought i'd do one real quick. I'm going to be juggling two fanfictions soon because i have a brill idea for a Five Nights At Freddys fanfic. **_

_**I hope your all liking where the story is going so far. Please let me know! **_

_**thanks!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Cadence woke up the next morning, yawning and streching. She got up, had a wash, got dressed, did her hair and make up- everything was pretty normal. Except one thing, she threw up vomit and blood. she had a foggy memory of what happened the night before and came to the conclusion that the blood was coming from a cut at the back of her throat. Or the fact she was on a huge hangover, one of the two.

Soon Enough she was out the front door but as she was about to lock it, something strange happened. Her sight was nothing, it was all black. She had her eyes open though, and she felt dizzy. Sick with a huge headache banging in her mind. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she re-opened them, she would be able to see and to her surprise, she couldnt. She began rubbing her eyes, opening and closing them in attemp to gain her vision back. Eventually, she did.

"Weird shits going on today..." Cadence said to herself as she got in her car, starting the engine. then, as if it knew that she needed to go somewhere. It happened again. But this time the loss of sight was replaced with a horrible stomach ache and the need to puke. She hung her head out the window and pulled her hair out of her face and started coughing- attemping to get the sick up. And she did. But it was blood and vomit again. She shrugged it off and began driving to the recording studio.

Amazingly, she made it. And she was just about to enter her recording room when zendaya showed up.

"Hey cadence!" Zen shouted from down the coridoor, jogging towards her and hugging cadence when they met halfway.

"Hi zen" cadence slurred her words, smiling at her friend.

"Wow..you look...off coloured" zendaya commented, looking at cadence carefully.

"Excuse me" cadence laughed.

"No no haha!" Zen giggled." I mean you look...yellow.."

" like ill?"

"Yeah..but..you pysically look yellow, cadence" zendaya clarified.

"Oh...is it my foundation?"

"No cadence! You look yellow! your feathers look yellow!" Zendaya's tone went serious."you need to go see a doctor"

" does G count as a doctor?" Cadence asked, rasing an eye at her friend.

"Dont get smart cadence im being serious now, your really ill" zen poked cadence's cheek.

"I'm fi-" but as cadence was about to speak, her stomach churned and she held her hands over her beak. She hubg her head over the bin and puked again. This time, there was more blood.

"Omg cadence! Get to the doctors!" Zen escorted her friend out and cadence fell limp, holding her head and one flipper round her stomach. zendaya noticed. " have you been getting jiggy?" Zen asked her friend.

"What?"

"With boys...do you need a pregnancy test?" Zen asked, rasing her eyes, looking at cadence with the 'tell me the truth'expression.

"What?! No! I just drunk abit too much last night...thats all"

"Abit too much?" Zen repeated her."you sure did but thats not why your acting like this!"

"Acting like what?" Cadence rased an eye.

"Your puking blood, listen. Just get yourself in my car. Were going to the doctors." Zen gave cadence a blanket and a bottle of water and sent her away to her car

. As She smiled and turned to get her jacket, she felt a breath on back of her neck. She turned and cole stood infront of her, she smiled at him.

"Hey" she said putting her coat on."hows your bird?" zendaya had forgotten about cadence and franky, and acting as though she didnt know about cadence cheating.

"Dont know...havnt seen her sinse last night..." cole made himself sound abit upset.

_She cant remember franky and cadence...so i will act as though it didnt happen..and me and cadence are together. Cadences memory has been effected...i'll tell her franky is nothing to her to make her hate him...then i can have her all to myself. I'll take her away.._

He thought to himself

"What do you mean? What happened?" Zen asked.

"Oh nothing much..we had abit of a disagreement and we started arguing" cole shrugged."i..er. really do hope shes alright though"

"Im taking her to the doctors" zen sorted her hood out and picked up her handbag , pulling her hair out from the jacket.

"Oh..why?" Cole started to get cautious.

"Shes puking blood...claimes she drunk too much after the argument"

"Oh..sounds terrible" cole faked a considerate expression.

"I'll let you know when were back..oh and, dont be afraid to approch her- shes weak!" Zen laughed and waved to him.

cole waved back and went to the elevator, thinking to himself.


	30. Chapter 30

Franky lay still on the floor, knocked out beneath the shards of glass and metal from the car. His phone rung- stomp was calling. He was suppost to drive to stomps house last night, but never made it. The ditch he had fell into was actually a river that had iced over, and ice doesnt last forever. Franky needed to wake up. No one would find him because it was deep and surrounded by trees.

**MEANWHILE**

Cadence and zendaya stepped out her car and walked to the doctors.

"Your getting a pregnancy test anyway, cadence" zen finalled the conversation.

"Zen im a virgin!" Cadence said stressfully.

"How do i know that?!" Zen snapped back."just do it!"

"Zen, no. Im a virgin, i think i should know if i've...done it"

"Theres nothing wrong with the word sex you know" zen smartly remarked.

"Yeah whatever"

They both walked to the front desk and zendaya booked an appointment.

"Zen this is totally unnessessary" cadence commented.

"Dont be stressed"

"I cant help it!" Cadence said, getting closer to zendaya, exchanging glances.

"Your yellow..." zens eyes widened.

"What?" Cadence looked at her friend.

"Your hardly pink...your..really really yellow."

"Ok fine you win!" Cadence said loudly, stressing

. "Calm down!" Zen shook cadence.

"No zen! I wont calm down! Im suppost to be ill. I should be in bed, not sat in a doctors room in bleak daylight! What happens when they call my name?! Then what?! The press will be here i now!" Cadence spoke loudly to zendaya.

"Ok ok i'll go wait at the hallway and the next one that comes out i'll ask who its for and if its you, i'll get you" zen stood up, leaving cadence sat on her own.

She started shivering badly, but she was red hot. She took out her mirror and looked at herself, shocked. She was yellow and she did look ill.

Really ill.

A few minutes later they were in the doctors room.

"Have you been drinking, dj?" The lady asked cadence as soon as she sat down.

"I drunk way too much last night..and i overdosed on painkillers..." cadence's eyes filled with tears.

"...i can tell whats wrong by the colour of your feathers...they're-"

"Yellow..i know..iv been told" cadence looked at zendaya, then back at the doctor.

"cadence...you need to go to hospital, right now" The doctor picked up her phone and began calling for an ambulance. "...you have liver posioning"


End file.
